


Some Small Joys

by mostlyangrycrying



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But also, Drinking, Drunk Texting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone is a dumbass, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Slow Burn, Sokka is a mess, Zuko is a mess, everyone is a mess, look i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyangrycrying/pseuds/mostlyangrycrying
Summary: Sokka is drunk and Zuko wants a Pai Sho table.Sokka works for Zuko.They both have a work phone and a personal phone.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 103
Kudos: 223





	1. Pai Sho Table Paper Ad Guy

///

Recipient: Pai Sho Table Paper Ad Guy

_3:47am: Sorry for the early hour, hoping to reach you when you wake. I’m enquiring about the ad in the paper. Are you still interested in selling the table?_

**3:49am: fucjjkkeYESSSS BHSYY!!!! I’ll seLL ITTTT**

_3:59am: Excuse me?_

**4:01am: youknwnkwwhat, I’m gonna be honeslt. I’vekt not goit a clue what yure atalking abot**

_4:02am: You listed an ad in the paper? An antique Pai Sho table. I was interested in purchasing one for my uncle. It appears you are not in the position to discuss this at the moment. I’ll leave you be._

**4:02am: nOoOoOOoo cOme BAckk**

**4:03am: PLEEase I’ll Guve you The Atbale!!!**

**4:03am: IF YOU REAPLT ITS FREEEE????!?!?!?**

**4:03am: MR Mannnn :(((( Im want you to come Badk?**

**4:04am: Mr mAn : =((((((((94 or laDyyyy. Ine sorry you caught me at a bad time :((((**

**4:06am: very cold now :((((((**

_4:06am: are you quite alright?_

**4:06am: AHHHHHHH LOOIK WHOMS CANE CRAWLINGGG BACKKJ**

_4:08am: Why are you cold?_

**4:09am: bexasye its like 4am??????? Its NOVEMER**

_4:09am: are you… outside?_

**4:10am: mR Man!!! You didn’t tell me toi wwere a sikic**

**4:10am: *Paieky**

**4:10am: *Psyixk**

**4:10am: *psyKCIK**

_4:11am: psychic. I’m not. Why are you outside? Go inside? I can’t believe I’m having this conversation right now._

**4:12am: I /////cantttt/// go insdiye, mr mAn**

_4:12am: Why not?_

**4:13am: theykcikedmelut**

_4:13am: pardon?_

**4:13am: sry ill try again**

**4:13am: the cjb ciked me oaut**

_4:14am: If you got kicked out can you not go home? Are you alone?_

**4:15am: YESSSSS1!!! IM ALONE! But my fewand is cimung**

_4:15am: okay. I’m glad your “fewand” is “cimung”_

**4:16am: okajyyy bddy I thYYNK you got the wrong number btwww**

_4:17am: pardon?_

_4:19am: oh, I’m so sorry. I think I typed the number in wrong from the ad. I’m sorry. I’ll let you go now._

**4:20am: blaze it**

**4:20am: no wait come back!! creep me company**

**4:21am: hey :((((((**

_4:21am: fine. I’m emotionally invested on you getting home, anyway. How should I keep you company?_

**4:21am: yESSS Mr MaN!!! We could play 20questiona**

**4:22am: I’ll go first**

**4:22am: what are you wearing**

_4:22am: I’m not doing this_

**4:23am: im HOKKINH!!!**

_4:24am: I did not laugh._

**4:24am: loOk, I’m being neons at ahoy.**

_4:25am: spirits what does that even mean. And how are you not sobering up?_

**4:26am: *NOT Pai Sho Table Paper Ad Guy Has Sent An Attachment.***

_4:27am: please tell me you did not steal a bottle of liquor from the club you were at._

**4:27am: I BOUGHT IR!!**

_4:28am: I’m going to have a panic attack, what the hell dude?_

**4:28am: I paid gud hard eardn meony for thjs.**

_4:29am: so stealing wasn’t why you got kicked out then, so now I know you’re not a thief._

**4:30am: I shouldn’t have been kicked out to begin with, in my defence.**

_4:30am: a full sentence without a spelling mistake, I’m proud._

_4:30am: Why did you get kicked out, then? If you don’t mind me asking._

**4:31am: justcuz I OUNCHED A DUDEnn? I’m BAD????**

_4:32am: You… punched someone?_

**4:32am: texhbjalt /HE/ started it,, he was an asshole tom y friends a wheyl back, jsaw him aoh forgot harfu he made me**

_4:33am: hmm. I don’t know what that last bit says, but it’s unsurprising that you got kicked out for starting a fight, dude._

**4:33am: quesrion 2!!!!**

**4:33am: how do you deel about adofs**

_4:33am: ???_

**4:34am: D o gTas**

_4:34am: Dogs???_

**4:34am: YESS!!**

_4:35am: I like dogs? I have one._

**4:35am: great! You passed, Mr man!!!**

_4:36am: oh great. Is it my turn to ask a question?_

**4:36am: okaY**

_4:37am: Why are you so drunk on a Monday evening?_

_4:38am: Or, well, Tuesday morning, I suppose._

**4:39am: bad day**

_4:39am: Oh. Sorry_.

**4:41am: its okay you didn’t dO IT. Okayso what are YOU doing up so later on a MondayNfut TuesdayMrinf**

**4:42am: Mr Man??**

**4:43am: Or should I call you,,, MysterY Man!!!**

**4:44am: no please come back :(**

**4:45am: maybe you’re a LADY????**

_4:45am: it is 4:45 in the morning where is your friend who was picking you up._

**4:45am: cahm down hes coming**

_4:46am: I would like to get some sleep soon._

_4:48am: but I want to know you get home okay._

_4:50am: hello???_

_4:53am: I’m wearing my pyjamas. They’re red._

_4:56am: I’m up so late because some family stuff blew up. I’ve been trying to find another place to live._

_5:01am: I swear to all that is good and pure in this world please do not have passed out and died in your own puke._

_5:10am: dude._

**5:33am: hi there! This is Sokka’s friend who picked him up! I’m reporting to tell you he did NOT pass out in his own puke, but he came very close! Thanks for keeping an eye on him and being so worried! Hope you get some sleep soon! And here’s a website for cheap housing!!**

**5:33am: *NOT Pai Sho Table Paper Ad Guy has sent a link***

_5:34am: Thank you. Sorry for disturbing you. Have a good night._

////

He woke up almost drowning. Coughing and spluttering, Sokka sat up immediately. He leaned over the side of his bed, catching his breath. There was a sigh of something between relief and anger above him, and Sokka turned to see Katara standing beside his bed, a bucket in her hand. She did not look pleased to see him.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?”

Sokka’s headache reached him, and he groaned and lay back down. Light was already filling the room- he quickly realised it was not _his_ room- and he closed his eyes for a second. His mouth tasted like metal, like death, and he suddenly wished he’d drank some of the water which had just been poured over him.

“I got drunk, I’m assuming.” He could not actually remember anything past clocking out of work. “Very drunk.”

Katara laughed unkindly. “You think?! Aang got a phonecall from you asking to pick you up. From Club Agni.”

He did not remember going to Club Agni.

“Sorry.” He grimaced. Club Agni was-

“It’s on the other side of town, Sokka! It took AGES for him to get there. He has _work_ today, by the way. When he reached you, you were covered in dried blood, drinking straight from a bottle, and _crying.”_

“Yikes.” He squinted and looked around- he wasn’t even in a bed, but on the couch at Aang and Katara’s. The small room was normally very tidy and homely, but he saw the ruin he’d left it in. Not only was it now wet, but a lamp had been kicked over, and there were strewn wrappers from a takeaway all over the floor. His jacket, tie, pants, and shirt were lying on the floor, caught under the rug, and hanging from the ceiling fan.

“You’re kidding, Sokka. This has gotten out of control. You can’t keep doing this to me, can’t keep-” Katara started on her rant, and Sokka held up his hand.

“Katara, I’m sorry. But yesterday was a really bad day. Work killed me, it was Yue’s anniversary, and you and Aang…” He trailed off. It was hard enough to think about. “I don’t know. You guys are so put together, I feel like I’m going to be Zuko’s fucking assistant my whole life.”

Katara sighed, sitting on the edge of the couch. “I know yesterday was hard for you. But this hasn’t just happened once, you know. This has… it’s been happening. Every week, sometimes more, and we can’t always pick you up at the drop of a hat. We’re worried about you. Are you sure there isn’t anything else?”

“I…” He swallowed. “I guess I’m just having a couple of regrets about my life. And the fact, I don’t know.” He coughed again, and Katara held out the bucket. He took it, graciously.

“Sokka, you were only a couple credits shy of finishing college. You could always-” She began, interrupted by Sokka’s loud retching. “Gross. I have to head to work. Can you tidy up? Aang’ll bring takeout for dinner.”

“I think I’m going to head into the office.” He stood up, woozy. Katara raised an eyebrow at him. “I have to, Katara. You don’t know how much of a mess this guy is.”

Sokka found his jacket and picked out his two phones. He shoved his personal one back into his jacket and unlocked the work phone. The apology was already forming itself in his brain when he saw the notification.

He blinked.

_Unread Message: Zuko_

_8:43am: We don’t need you in the office today. Stay away._

Well, maybe the spirits are real. Katara raced past him, but he caught her arm.

“I have the day off, actually. I’ll tidy, but I don’t want to impose. I’ll head home.”

“It’s really no-”

“It’s fine, Katara.” He smiled, the stretch of his lips making him queasy.

“I still want to talk to you. Soon.” She pleaded. Sokka nodded.

“And we will. I’d just like to not be hungover. I’ll come over Friday, okay? You and Aang can chastise me all you want then.” Sokka opened the door for her. Katara took one last look at him, kissed him on the cheek, and headed out.

Sokka closed the door, backing up against it and sighing.

The tidying up didn’t take long, in the end. He had headed out the door, locking up and hiding the spare key, when he started his apologies. If he blacked out, he definitely drunk-texted someone. He’d just hoped he hadn’t said anything to Sukki.

Recipient: Aang

**12:03pm: Hey dude. Really sorry about last night. I’ll make it up to you on Friday. How’s about Thai food and boardgames? I’ll pick it up on my way back.**

12:04pm: it’s okay, Sokka. I know yesterday was hard for you. We’re just concerned you’re putting to much stress on yourself. I know yesterday was Yue’s day, and if you wanna talk about know I’m always here fore you! Friday sounds great! I’ll let K know. Did you ever get back to your “Mr Man?” hahaha 

**12:05pm: my what**

**12:06pm: aang my what**

12:06pm: omgggg you’re really telling me you spent 20 minutes of the ride home ranting about some dude you were texting and you can’t REMEMBER? Ffs read the texts hahaah. They’re great. 

**12:07pm: I did what**

Sokka left the chat with Aang and went straight to his texts. Sure enough, there they were. An entire conversation with someone he doesn’t remember talking to.

Exiting the building, Sokka went to the nearest bus stop, head in his phone, cringing through the conversation. He knew he looked like a mess- his tie was barely done; his shirt was tucked in but definitely did not look great. And now his hair was mussed as he ran his hands through it, looking through his conversation with this random guy.

“Poor dude.” Sokka muttered. He really did just drag this guy along to his shit show. Apology number 2, apparently.

Recipient: MR NAN<AM???

**12:24pm: Hi there. I’m so, so, so, so, sorry for last night haha. This has not been my finest hour. Really sorry I kept you up so late, and really sorry again for disturbing you all night. Hope you got the Pai Sho table haha.**

Almost instantly, he was greeted with a reply.

_12:25pm: It lives._

**12:25pm: I don’t know man, this is not what it feels like to be alive. I look like a zombie rn.**

_12:26pm: I’m sure you do. I did manage to contact the owner of the table, and I’m picking it up later. So all is good. I hope you don’t have anywhere to be right now? I hate being hungover in work._

**12:26pm: oh no thank fuck.**

**12:27pm: did you find an apartment? Sorry for being annoying, I’m trying not to throw up all over this bus rn**

_12:28pm: You’re fine. I found a couple places. Looking at them today. I hope this means next time I’m drunk and lonely you’ll have to put up with me, though. You owe me._

**12:30pm: damn you drive a hard bargain, man. But ok.**

**12:31pm: honestly its kinda nice to talk to someone who knows nothing about me. Like, I could be a serial killer but to you im just ‘that weird dude who kept texting me and keeping me awake’. Love it.**

_12:32pm: actually, it’s ‘*NOT* Pai Sho Table Paper Ad Guy’, but I see your point._

_12:33pm: You’re not… actually a serial killer though, right?_

**12:34pm: not that I know of, don’t worry haha. And you’re ‘MR NAN <AM???’ on my phone rn hahah**

_12:34pm: Ah, to be known. It feels great._

**12:35pm: hahaha. My stop is here, so I’ll let you get back to your house hunting. Thanks for chatting to me again, Mr Man.**

**12:36pm: wait, you’re a guy right? Hahaha**

_12:37pm: yes. I assume you are as well?_

**12:37pm: yeah**

_12:38pm: okay, well at least we don’t have to change the names for each other on our phones._

**12:40pm: have a good day, MR NAN <AM???**

_12:41pm: likewise, *NOT* Pai Sho Table Paper Ad Guy_

It wasn’t until Sokka got off the bus, halfway to his apartment building, that he caught himself in a reflection of one of the stores.

He hadn’t realised he’d been smiling.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has a very bad not good day at work.

**2:56pm: * *NOT* Pai Sho Table Paper Ad Guy has sent an attachment***

**2:56pm: my masterpiece**

Zuko was pressed into the backseat of a car when he got the message. Immediately, his heart surged, and he pocketed the phone for later. He was not interested in his father seeing him emote any more than was necessary.

“What was that?” His father snapped.

“Work.” Zuko lied. “I gave my assistant the day off, he was wondering why.” Not that Sokka had ever _actually_ replied to Zuko’s message. Not that Sokka ever does. The back and forth between them was stunted on a good day and non-existent any other.

“Mmm. Does you assistant know what happened last night?” Ozai asked. He pulled his dark jacket closer to his body, making the distance between the father and son much more prominent.

Zuko shook his head. “No, I thought I would get everything in order before I told him. All my staff deserve to know they’re going to be in the middle of a legal battle. I thought it would be wise to get the papers myself.”

“They’re going to be in the middle of a legal battle _because of you._ ” Ozai’s lips curled unkindly, spittle falling onto Zuko’s gloved hand.

“No, father.” Zuko retorted. The car pulled so a slow stop outside of _The Sozin Record Label_ building _,_ and Zuko opened the door for himself. He headed out of the car, spinning and crouching to face Ozai again. “It’s because of you.”

Zuko slammed the door, and headed into the building. As he took each step he felt regret kick in. He felt like he was going to be sick. He passed the receptionist, Ty Lee, who smiled at him.

Ty Lee had known Zuko for a long time- before he joined the record label, before the college, before the scar. She’d grown up alongside him, and, like everyone who seemed to surround him, ended up working for his father.

Good thing about Ty Lee was she had never been phased by the scar. She accepted it was a part of Zuko, her eyes never focused on it, would only ever wander over him if he were wearing something hideous.

“Hi Mr Zuko! Everyone’s on the third floor! We’re just waiting for-” She began, standing up to hand a file over to Zuko. As she lifted the file, the doors swung open. Ozai appeared, brow furrowed and furious. “Mr Ozai. The meeting’s on the third floor.”

“You’re going to keep your mouth _shut,_ Zuko.” Ozai glowered. He snatched the file between Ty Lee and Zuko, and threw it behind the receptionist’s desk. “You’ve gotten us in enough shit this week, you’re going to take this nastiness on your own. I’m not going down for your mistake.”

Ozai spun Zuko around and pushed him in the direction of the elevator.

The meeting room was small- a group of six people closest to the scandal. Ozai swung the door open and the group turned to look at the men. Zuko saw a couple of people he saw regularly in the office but didn’t pay any attention to. Azula, Zuko’s sister, was sitting at her normal seat- directly beside their father. She already had a laptop and notebook ready, and her face turned sour when she saw Zuko.

“Hi, everybody.” Ozai sat down quickly. Zuko took his seat- furthest from Ozai, from Azula. Daily briefings were held in the meeting room- Zuko often tried to wiggle his way out of them. They were always narcissistic pat-on-the-back ceremonies, little use to anyone. He often had Sokka come 20 minutes into the meeting, citing an ‘important phone call’ to allow Zuko the chance to leave and to get some actual work done.

“I assume we’re all well aware of why the office is empty, and why we’ve gathered today.” Azula started. Glances were thrown in Zuko’s direction. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Zuko, would you like to retell your side of the story for the board?”

Not at all. “Sure,” he sat up slightly, undoing a button on his blazer. “I worked late last night. We have a new client- The Kyoshi Warriors- who ‘ve moved here from another label. There has been nothing in the press, as we wanted. The documents were finally all ready to be signed. We had a plan to make an evening of it- inviting other musicians, some influencers, have a party to celebrate The Kyoshi Warriors coming to Sozin.” He took a deep breath.

“I leave my office, in hopes of returning home, and I find a man downstairs from the SEC. Apparently, someone has been telling others to invest in our stocks just before we sign a large group. For a long time. I checked, and sure enough, people are starting to invest again. Just in time for the Kyoshi Warriors announcement. So, the SEC is prosecuting us for Insider Trading.”

There were mumbles from the board. Zuko sat back again, catching Azula’s eye. She quickly looked away. Zuko hung his head, waiting for someone to speak up. The mutters grew louder.

“Alright, boys.” Azula calmed the room down. “The SEC have decided to sue and prosecute Zuko. It’s his clients who always trigger the boom in investors. They seem to have a large case against him. His staff and he are currently the people under investigation, the rest of the building should be fine to attend to clients.”

“I never in my life thought my own son would threaten my family business like this.”

Zuko’s head shot up. Ozai had placed folded arms on the table. His fingers tapped on his elbows. The thick winter jacket had been stripped on arrival, and so his fingers tapped along the dark red blazer that had become Ozai’s signature in his thirty-something years working at the label. Ozai shook his head, slowly, disapproving, at Zuko.

“I thought more of you, Zuko. This is extremely disappointing news. The best thing for you to do is to step away from the board, step away from this label once your trial is over, and start somewhere else. You’re a disgrace to this family, to this industry. Do you hear me?”

Zuko wanted to say something- anything- to be strong like he’d been in the car. He wanted to tell everyone that there was no way he’d be involved in something like this, no way he’d have the kinds of connections to pull this off properly. But the look on his father’s face froze him. He merely swallowed and nodded.

“As long as we’re in understanding, is there any other business that needs tending to?” Ozai asked.

“Actually, Father, Zuko can’t sit in these meetings anymore.” Azula interrupted.

All the heads turned to him again. Zuko picked himself out of his chair, buttoning his blazer again. He coughed.

“I’ll be on my way, then.” He muttered, words getting stuck in his throat. He left the room.

***

In the back of a cab, Zuko pulled out his phone.

He’d already thrown off his blazer and loosened his tie, taking very deep breaths. Tears threatened to brim in his eyes, but he was stopped short when he read his messages.

The Pai Sho Guy had sent him a drawing. Badly etched into a napkin, what looked like some sort of amalgamation of a duck and a turtle- full with beak and shell- swimming in a pond.

_Recipient: *NOT* Pai Sho Table Paper Ad Guy_

_3:35pm: what is that?_

**3:36pm: a turtleduck.**

_3:36pm: This has answered nothing._

**3:37pm: so picture this right**

**3:37pm: a turtle and a duck, they fall in love. The turtle says to the duck like, oh my god, you’re so sexy and pretty and intellectual.**

**3:38pm: the duck is like omg turtle I love your shell cuz it protects your heart**

_3:38pm: im picturing it._

**3:39pm: so they get married and have kids, and then those kids fall in love with turtles or ducks or something idgaf, and then these bad boys evolve. Turtleducks**

_3:40pm: I-_

_3:40pm: actually, no, I’d rather not argue the scientific details of how the turtle and the duck reproduce_

**3:41pm: good, cuz its none of your business anyway. That’s a private matter between the turtle and the duck.**

_3:42pm: ah, of course. I’d prefer not to enrage the turtle and/or duck._

**3:43pm: Did you find an apartment yet?**

_3:43pm: you asked me that earlier._

**3:44pm: yeah, but you hadn’t ///found/// one, you were just ///looking///. Did you ///find/// one??**

_3:45pm: yeah I did. I’m moving in next week_

**3:46pm: neXT WEEK??? Man what the fuck.**

_3:50pm: like I said, some family stuff exploded. Well, family stuff and work stuff. I had to find somewhere, quickly. Good thing I have great credit I guess._

**3:51pm: yeesh. If you wanna like go on a rant about it you can, I’m bored as fuck.**

_3:52pm: it’s okay. I technically can’t really even talk about it at the moment. Just a stressful situation, I guess._

**3:53pm: yeah I get it. Is there anyone you can talk to?? Im sure someone should have time for you.**

_3:54pm: your hangover seems to be much better now._

Zuko put the phone away and took a deep breath. Pulling out his second phone, the strictly for work phone, he dialled one of the only numbers he had. 

It takes a couple seconds, but Sokka’s voice was clear. “Hello?”

“Sokka.” Zuko coughed. “I’m sorry for the late notice about work today. I hope I didn’t put you out.”

“No, not at all. Is everything okay?”

Zuko chuckled a little. “I’m not sure, to be honest with you. I know I said you didn’t need to come into the office, but is there any place we can meet?”

“Uh, sure?” Sokka sounded hesitant. That seemed to make sense, Zuko never had been interested in seeing anyone from work in a non-professional environment.

“Great. There’s a bar a couple of blocks from the office. Chameleon Bar?” Zuko looked to his driver, who nodded.

“Okay. No problem. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Thank you.

***

It was odd to see Sokka so silent for so long. Zuko grabbed his drink, taking a long sip of it, before he put it down again. Sokka was still staring at him, his mouth was slightly open. His eyes were huge, and they kept flitting between Zuko’s.

After a very long time, Sokka closed his mouth.

“We’re… being…”

“Prosecuted. Well, we go to trial first, and then we’re being prosecuted.” Zuko wet his lips. This was more uncomfortable than he could have even imagined. He shouldn’t have done this in a bar. He should have done this tomorrow, in the office, with everyone else.

But he needed to talk to someone about it, and Sokka was one of the only people he’d be able to tell. He was one of the only people Zuko talked to normally, nevermind now there was a legal barrier between him and opening up to new people.

“Right. Right. Right.” Sokka sat back. “Right. Right, except-” he opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again “That it’s stupid.”

_Right._ Zuko barked a laugh. “An insider trading scandal is stupid?” He asked.

Sokka had gone bright red. “Sorry, I mean. It’s not that the _situation_ is stupid. It’s that it’s- I mean- you’re-” Sokka shrugged.

“What? I can’t read minds, Sokka.”

“Right. You’re- You’d-”

“You can take another second to compose yourself.” Zuko suggested. Sokka nodded, took a couple of deep breaths, and grabbed his drink.

“You,” he began, and looked at Zuko. “look, Zuko, you ride my ass about a lot of stuff, okay? You make me stay late, you badger me when I make small mistakes, and you are terrible at talking to me.”

Zuko lifted his hands off the table slightly, palms raised. “I didn’t bring you here for a roast, Sokka.”

“No, you’re all of those things, but you… wouldn’t _do_ that shit, man.” Sokka sits back. “You’re so horny to keep everything a secret from the public, insider trading is _not_ your style.” He takes a long drink. Zuko keeps his eyes trained on Sokka.

“You think I’m being wrongfully accused.”

“You wanna know what I really think?” Sokka asked, holding up a couple of fingers to the bartender. Quickly, a couple of shots are presented in front of him. Sokka slides one over to Zuko and raises his in a toast.

“I would.” Zuko toasts with Sokka, throwing the shot back.

“I think your asshole dad did it, and he’s using you to cover his ass.” Sokka held up his fingers again, and two more shots are placed in front of them.

“You’re kidding.” Zuko raised an eyebrow. “You realise you just accused one of the biggest names in music of a crime. To his son.”

“Zuko,” Sokka laughed. “I’ve been your assistant for four years. I know none of this is getting back to daddy.” Sokka downed another shot.

“When did you start having these opinions about my father?” Zuko asked. “Why have you never verbalised your concerns to me?” He didn’t touch the other shot.

Sokka shrugged. “We never talk in work. Or, well, we do. But it’s always ‘Sokka, bring me the Beifong file’, and ‘Sokka, grab my coffee’ and ‘Sokka, you emailed the wrong person’. I didn’t think you had a personality, Zuko. And I say that kindly. I thought you just bent over and let your dad-”

“Spirits, what the hell Sokka? Don’t use that analogy, for fucks sake.” Zuko slapped Sokka on the arm. “I’ll need that shot, now.”

“So am I right, then?” Sokka asked.

“Are you right about what?” Zuko took a slower drink this time, trying to calm himself down. “That I don’t have a personality?”

“That you didn’t do it.”

“I didn’t.” Zuko shook his head. “I would never do something like that to the company. Now, all my staff are under investigation. I’m likely to go to jail, I’ll be left with nothing.”

“And do you think it was your dad?” Sokka had folded his legs under him, cross-legged on the barstool. His elbows were pressed into his knees, his hands hanging below him. He leaned into Zuko.

“I can’t answer that.” Zuko muttered. “I guess, to some people, it would make sense. He signs off on all the clients, obviously. He’d have access to all the information I’d have- more, really. He’d want me to be the one who went down for it.”

This last sentence was bitter, punctuated by Zuko taking another sip. Sokka’s eyes drifted a little. Zuko almost had a sixth sense when people were looking at his scar. He didn’t like where the conversation was headed.

“Zuko,” Sokka began.

“I’m sorry. I’ve acted unprofessionally.” Zuko finished his drink and left a note on the bar for the staff. “I should have waited to tell you tomorrow, Sokka. Now you’re burdened with the same information I am. I really am sorry.” He grabbed his blazer and turned to Sokka, who, too, had left his seat.

“I’m your assistant, Zuko. It makes sense that I got told before anyone else, I guess.” Sokka shook his head. “I’ve had to listen to voicemails from your jilted lovers, I’ve had to calm divas down after you shut them down, I can handle this, okay? It’s work. We can talk about work whenever you need. Here, I’ll give you my personal number.” Sokka pulled a phone out of his pocket and Zuko took a step back.

“We’ll talk about work _in_ work, Sokka. I’ll see you tomorrow. If you have any queries let me know.” Zuko shot Sokka a tight-lipped smile before he headed out of the bar.

Recipient: *NOT* Pai Sho Table Paper Ad Guy

_10:30pm: can I tell you something_

**10:30pm: ofc, I am but a void for you to spill into. Free of judgement and of burden**

_10:31pm: I have never seen The Lord of the Rings. Not one._

**10:31pm: okay, I change my mind. The void can judge people. What the fuck, Mr Man?**

_10:32pm: I was going to ask if you’ve ever seen them._

**10:32pm: my only goal in life when I was younger was to ///be/// in that world. Have you ever seen a 6 year old try to pretend to be every character at the same time? Man, I love that shit so much.**

_10:33pm: every character? Surely you’d just want to be The Lord of the Rings?_

**10:34pm: I don’t want to believe that you’re being serious rn man**

_10:36pm: I have procured a box set of the films from my uncle. I’ll let you know what I think._

**10:45pm: you better. But you gotta sleep now, Mr Man. If I’m tired you’re probably exhausted.**

_10:47pm: you might be right._

**10:50pm: I always am.**


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot? in MY fic? its more likely than you'd think

Recipient: MR NAN<AM???

**6:20am: I still can’t believe you haven’t seen lord of the rings**

_7:04am: why was that necessary to text me at 6 in the morning?_

**7:04am: because I’ve been awake since 5:30 and im bored**

_7:06am: my condolences_

**7:10am: entertain me, Mr Man**

_7:11am: okay._

**7:15am: that was not very entertaining**

_7:16am: you have no patience, I was finding stuff._

_7:17am: *MR NAN <AM??? has sent an attachment*_

_7:17am: your turn_

**7:18am: x’s and o’s????? I am not a child.**

_7:18am: ah, okay. I get it. You know you’re going to lose._

**7:18am: I NEVER SAID THAT. Fine. I’ll bite.**

**7:19am: *You have sent an attachment to MR NAN <AM???***

_7:20am: classic rookie mistake_

_7:21am: *MR NAN <AM??? has sent an attachment*_

Sokka had gotten into work early. Zuko had been right, it wasn’t possible to sleep well after hearing the news. Sokka hadn’t quite understood exactly what had happened yesterday- Zuko had _called him_. To have a _conversation._ At a _bar._ It had almost been friendly, borderline enjoyable. If the conversation hadn’t been about an investigation into their business, if Zuko hadn’t stormed out when he had, Sokka might have had a good time.

But there he was, in the elevator, two coffees in hand.

Sokka closed his eyes for a second, pressing his forehead to the cool walls of the elevator. This was going to be a very long day.

As the elevator doors were closing, a hand reached in to stop it. The doors opened and Sokka furrowed his brows as Zuko stepped in _._ Briefcase in hand, a folder in the other, the man went to press a button and realised it had already been pressed. Zuko turned to look at Sokka.

His hair was up like it normally was, making it much easier for Sokka to see how pale he was. His eyes were glistening over with what Sokka could only assume was fatigue. Zuko’s appearance would have looked completely normal to any other person in the company- his suit was perfect, his tie neatly done. But his face and his shaking hands gave him away.

“Oh.” Zuko rasped, before standing on the opposite side of the elevator and looking straight ahead. “I didn’t realise you’d be in so early.”

Sokka had obviously caught him in a private moment. He shrugged, looked away, trying to find something to do or say to make the moment less awkward. He looked at the coffee in his hands- truthfully, he’d intended to drink them both before anyone else came in. He weighed everything up in his head, before he held one of the coffees out to Zuko.

“I have coffee, if you want some. Big day ahead, and everything.” He watched as Zuko turned his head and looked at the large cup.

“I prefer tea.”

“I don’t have any tea.” Sokka felt like an idiot. Zuko was obviously not interested in the coffee, and he was definitely angry that Sokka’d even tried talking to him. This was exactly the reason Sokka never came into work early.

And then Zuko fumbled his briefcase into his other hand, shoving the folder under his armpit. He took the coffee from Sokka and nodded a thanks. Sokka replied in kind and the elevator went up in silence. Almost.

“I’m sorry for last night.” Zuko said, whispered almost. “I shouldn’t have burdened you.”

“It’s fine, honestly.” Sokka reassured him. “I’d rather know what’s going on. And, hey, we’ll figure a way out of this. You’re not going away for something you’ve not done.”

Zuko took a long, shuddering breath. “I don’t know. There’s a lot of stuff to go through. Apparently, they’re feeling pretty sure its me.”

“Well, it’s not as if it’s just going to be you and me looking over everything. We’ve got the whole department- _and_ the legal team. You think Toph Beifong is going to sit back and do nothing?”

Sokka saw Zuko consider this for a second. “She’s going to know it’s not me.” Zuko sighed. “She’s going to be very angry.”

“Toph’s a lawyer, Zuko, she’s always angry.”

The door opened and Sokka allowed Zuko out first. Zuko headed to his office, allowing Sokka to dump stuff at his desk and open his phone.

**THREE UNREAD MESSAGES**

_Unread: MR NAN <AM???_

_8:03: I see my x’s and o’s has stumped you already. How disappointing._

Unread: Aang

8:45am: hey! Just about to head away, checking on you to make sure you’re still on for Friday! K’s thinking of making it A Thing, gonna invite a couple of the people from work. Omg we got this abandoned dog in yesterday and I really wanna take it home to foster but I did that with Appa and we ended up keeping him and I just don’t think K will think it’s a good idea?? 

**_Unread: k-town big time_ **

_ 8:50am: Sokka do you have Suki’s number? I wanted to ask her if she wanted to come over on Friday, thinking of having a small get together. We can do Thai Food and boardgames before everyone arrives, obviously. How are you? How’s work? _

****

Before he could text anyone back, the elevator doors opened. Sokka looked up and grimaced. Oh dear.

“Where is he?” The eruption started as soon as she crossed onto the threshold of the office.

Toph Beifong was short in stature but more than made up for it with her loud voice and brash nature. She was blind, but barely used a cane; she seemed to have some sort of sixth sense. She was also a monster in court, one of the best lawyers in the city. “Sokka. So help me _Spirits._ Where is he?”

Sokka shot a sideways look to Zuko’s office. “Uh, he’s-” this seemed good enough for Toph, who charged her way through the office. There was no way she could even know where he’d looked. He had no idea how she managed to sus him out.

“Ms Beifong, he’s just having a moment to prepare himself. Can I offer you a coffee or tea? The meeting room is this-” There was no point. Sokka tried to position himself in front of the door, pointing Toph towards the meeting room down the hall.

“Don’t “meeting room” _me, Sokka._ ” She lifted her two fingers up to punctuate ‘meeting room’, pulling a sour face. “I get an email from Zuko last night telling me he’s being _investigated_ for goddamn insider trading _?_ ” She scoffed. “As fucking if Zuko’s letting anything past _anyone._ Let me in that room. Now. Or I’ll kill you.”

“Ms. Beifong-”

“If you call me that one more time, I’ll kill you twice. Get out of my way, Sokka.” She shoved him aside and opened the door.

Sokka spun on his heel and quickly followed her in. Zuko was sitting at his desk, arms folded. He looked between Toph and Sokka.

“Toph Beifong to see you, sir.” Sokka smiled apologetically.

“It’s okay, Sokka.” Zuko looked at Toph and sighed. “How are you doing, Toph?”

“How am I _doing?! What the fuck is wrong with you?-”_ is all Sokka caught. He closed the door behind him, making his way back to his desk. There was rumbling of an argument, but he couldn’t catch any definite sentences.

He was, however, finally ready to reply to everyone. He took a small piece of paper he’d written on at home- a small game of x’s and o’s. He made a move and sent it.

_Recipient: MR NAN <AM??_

**9:14am: *You sent an attachment to MR NAN <AM??***

**9:14am: I’ve been hard at work, //actually//**

Recipient: Aang

**9:16am: hey buddy! That sounds good for Friday! Excited to see you BEFORE I get drunk. If you like the dog so much, tell her man. She loves Appa.**

**Recipient: K-town big time**

**9:19am: Yeah I have Suki’s number. Last time I checked you had her number too???? If this is your “subtle” way of asking me if my on again/off again ex girlfriend can come to your party, the answer is yes. Dumbass.**

****

_ 9:20am: alright you caught me haha. Are you sure you’re okay with it? She’s started seeing someone else, so they might also be there?  _

__

This was brand new information to Sokka. He’d always assumed, like every time they broke up, eventually they’d find their way back to each other. They’d been on again/off again since they were in college, and Sokka had guessed one of the on again periods would stick eventually.

Sokka had met Suki after one of the Kyoshi Warriors’ gigs- the gig was small, in a bar, but Sokka had been immediately enamoured. He’d caught her attention after the show, and she’d magically let him buy her a drink. The Kyoshi Warriors had gone onto massive success, and Sokka had always loved seeing Suki preform in larger and larger venues. He was proud of her, she knew that. But their relationship often went on their ‘off’ periods because, honestly, he got _jealous._ She was doing what she loved, was successful at it. Sokka had been working hard, and was good at his job, but more often than not he didn’t really love it. He didn’t want to be Zuko’s assistant.

Suki was always _there._ Beautiful, smart, funny. She never took any of Sokka’s bullshit, always told him what she was thinking. She’d always been there when he needed her. And now she was seeing someone else.

What a shitty week.

**Recipient: K-town big time**

**9:23am: I did not know that. Its suki, katara. Ofc she can come. Does this mean I also get a plus 1? If we’re bringing dates???**

As soon as Sokka sent it he’d realised what he’d done. Katara was probably combusting somewhere, angry that he’d forgotten to tell her about his “date”. Just because, once again, Suki was doing better than him. It was petty and childish, but now he was going to have to find someone to accompany him to the party. Where the hell would he find someone to pretend to be a fake date for one night? Who in their right mind would-

“Sokka.”

He jumped and threw his phone across the desk, turning to see Zuko standing at the door to his office. Toph was standing beside him, arms crossed.

“Yes?” Sokka stammered.

“Please help Ms Beifong to the meeting room. She’ll be going over a lot of the case with us. I’ll catch up in a minute.”

“Of course.”

Sokka stood and placed Toph’s hand on his arm. She pushed him away.

“ _Stop_ calling me that, you rat bastards. I’ve known you both too long for you guys to pretend I’m another fuddy duddy lawyer. And Sokka, I think I know my way around this stupid fucking office by now.”

“Toph-” Sokka began, but she was shoving him forward, essentially guiding Sokka to the meeting room. “Stop! I get it! Okay! _Spirits,_ man. What crawled up your ass today?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe one of the few guys I thought was still decent is being fucking _INVESTIGATED FOR INSIDER TRADING, YOU MORON.”_

They’d come to the door of the meeting room, and Sokka opened the door for her, guiding her in. She approached a chair and collapsed into it, groaning as she did so. Sokka closed the door.

“You know, Toph, this is one of those moments I ask myself if your potty mouth is getting out of control.” He smiled, and Toph scoffed.

“Shut up, dickhead. How are you doing? Katara texted me telling me you were a mess.” Toph kicked out a chair, beckoning Sokka to sit down.

“I’m so glad my sister’s still sending out the ‘Sokka’s a Disaster’ newsletter. Catching up can be such a pain, you know.” He sat down nonetheless, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. “I’m doing terribly, honestly. Work is stressing me out.”

“Is that all?” She asked.

“It’s the Big Thing of the day, Toph. Are you coming on Friday?” He asked, as the door opened. Zuko walked in with a couple of files, trailed by three of the others from the office.

“You know I love an excuse to see my favourite couple.” She replied. Zuko sat down on Toph’s other side and raised his eyebrows.

“Katara and Aang?” Sokka questioned Toph, sliding a file over to himself.

“You and a bottle of vodka.” She smirked, evil.

“Shut up. Zuko is right beside you.”

“I know.”

***

_Recipient: MR NAN <AM??_

**12:05pm: is it my turn to have a crisis**

_12:06pm: no. I haven’t had mine yet :(_

**12:07pm: you had one yesterday??**

_12:10pm: that doesn’t count. You didn’t hear any details._

**12:11pm: you didn’t SHARE any details >:(**

_12:12pm: what is your crisis?_

**12:13pm: now I feel guilty**

_12:13pm: as you should. What’s wrong?_

**12:15pm: so my ex and I recently broke up, and im used to just,, getting back with her immediately. But now my sister is having this thing on Friday and my ex might be going with her new squeeze and im really petty so I said that /i/ wanna bring a date but I don’t have a date because I was expecting to get back with my ex so now I have to get a date for Friday so my ex and my sister and everyone don’t think im a massive petty lying bastard :(**

_12:16pm but you are a massive petty lying bastard_

**12:17pm: shut up, you haven’t even seen the lord of the rings Im not taking any judgment from you**

_12:18pm: why don’t you try and find a date? Is it really that hard for you to get dates?_

**12:18pm: rude**

**12:19pm: I know no one, everyone I know is already going. I only know you. you don’t happen to be free Friday by any chance?**

_12:20pm: hahaha_

_12:23pm: oh, you were serious? Really?_

**12:24pm: desperate times, Mr Man**

_12:25pm: I actually have a work function this Friday. So even if I were tempted to meet with a stranger and pretend to be in love with him, I cannot._

**12:26pm: damn. Even I double promise im not a serial killer?**

_12:27pm: my condolences, you massive petty lying bastard._

By one, his lunch break was almost over, and Sokka was really starting to get desperate. Desperate enough to ask his mysterious phone stranger to meet his friends and family just to save face? Of course, but that had fallen through. He was mentally working through a list of people he could ask, and anyone he’d approached on their lunch breaks had either had plans or were already in a relationship.

The list of potential fake dates was essentially a blank piece of paper.

He made his way back to the meeting room, pocketing his phone.

Opening the door to the meeting room showed him a sad sight. Zuko hadn’t seemed to have moved- files were strewn over the meeting room table, there were cups upon cups of empty tea and coffee huddled at one end. Zuko looked exhausted.

“Everything okay?” Sokka asked. Zuko’s head shot up, and his eyes seemed red-rimmed. “Whao, are you alright?”

Zuko closed his eyes, rubbing his hands over his face. “Not really, no. I just got off a call with my father. Our launch party for the Kyoshi Warriors signing was supposed to be this Friday. Because of…” Zuko sighed, coughed once. “the scandal, the event’s been cancelled. I’ve worked on this for weeks- the event was going to be perfect. And my father has cancelled it in seconds, to save face. He doesn’t want anything I’ve touched to be associated with the label.”

“Oh, man. That’s so shit. I’m sorry, Zuko.” Sokka was heartbroken for the man. Sure, Zuko could be a hard guy to work for, but he poured his life into his work. “That sucks.”

“It’s not just my work. You helped with everything. I’m sorry this has… happened.” Zuko sniffed and opened up a file. “But we must work on, I suppose.”

Sokka’s mouth had always worked faster than his brain. He hadn’t even realised he’d spoken for a second.

“So you’re free Friday, then?”

“Well, I am now.”

“I’ve been invited to a party. You wanna come with?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for any kind words and kudos! they all mean so much!


	4. iv

_Recipient: Crisis Friend_

_8:45pm: alright, ive renamed you in my phone. You’re now my crisis friend_

_8:45pm: and I’m having a crisis._

**8:46pm: finally!! I was getting tired of being the resident mess. Whats up?**

_8:50pm: I’m supposed to turn up to a party this evening_

**8:51pm: yeah, your work thing?**

_8:51pm: no, something else. I forgot how bad I am at being normal._

**8:52pm: ah, an identity themed crisis? Im great at those.**

_8:55pm: look, you’re probably busy with your fake date atm, but I’m really desperate and need to be calmed down. Could you give me a call?_

**8:56pm: of course! My “date” (oh my god I completely forgot to tell you how that ended) hasn’t got here yet, 2 seconds I just need to find somewhere quiet. I’ll call you in a second.**

Zuko was outside the small apartment building Sokka had given him the address to, and was freaking out. He’d accepted the invitation on a whim, too tired from lack of sleep and too upset from the Kyoshi Warriors event being cancelled. He really had no business being here- Sokka had barely mentioned it since he’d invited him.

He wasn’t used to being casually invited to things. Any event he’d attended since he’d joined the Sozin Record Label had been perfectly planned. Most of the events had consisted of him running around, shaking hands, and making sure everyone everyone was having a good time. He rarely had the opportunity to enjoy the events. He wasn’t used to feeling like a guest.

This would be an awkward situation for Zuko normally, nevermind it was Sokka who had invited him to the party. Sokka, who Zuko had Nevermind he’d just asked the stranger to _call him._ Spirits, what was he thinking?

_8:56pm: actually, sorry, don’t worry about it. I really shouldn’t disturb you._

At soon as he sent the message, the front door of the apartment building opened. Zuko could hear the music blasting from inside the building. Sokka left the building, closing the door behind him. He had his phone in his hand, and he looked from the phone to Zuko.

“Zuko?” Sokka smiled. “I didn’t realise you were here.” Sokka pocketed his phone. “Come on up! The whole building’s definitely feeling the Thank Spirits its Friday mood!”

Zuko instantly regretted coming here. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew Sokka was an attractive man. But he’d only ever seen him in long-sleeved shirts and formal trousers. _This_ was not a sight he was used to.

Sokka had _tattoos._ Curling around his biceps, down his arms. Waves and constellations and moons, all collected together in beautiful colours. He looked relaxed, with his hair down and his hands dipped into the pockets of his jeans.

Zuko approached the man. “sorry, I wasn’t sure if I had the right place.” Lie. “I was about to text you to make sure.” Another Lie.

“Oh, no worries. I was just coming out to make a phone call. Wanna come inside?” Sokka opened the door again and gestured in. “I promise none of my friends will bite. Actually, I don’t promise that. They might have kinks I don’t know about.”

Zuko scoffed. “I thought you needed to make a phone call?” He asked.

“I was going to phone you. See where you were.” And there was a slight hesitation in Sokka’s voice. Zuko had an inkling Sokka was lying right back to him. “You look great, by the way.” And suddenly it didn’t matter.

Zuko followed Sokka up the stairs- people were lying down on landings, making out on the staircase, dancing to music from open doors. Sokka greeted everyone, ruffling hair, slapping people on the back, dancing his way past some of the partygoers. Zuko gave them each short waves.

They appeared at an open door a couple of floors up, and Sokka took Zuko to the side. If Zuko didn’t know any better, Sokka was _blushing._

“Look.” Sokka inhaled. “My family don’t know about the scandal or anything, they just know work’s been hard. So, not gonna lie, they kind of have a grudge against you.” Zuko opened his mouth, but Sokka shook his head. “No, it gets worse. I’m really sorry to put you in this position, man. But I needed a date tonight. So that’s why you-”

Oh, no. There was no way Zuko _narrowly_ avoided being his texting stranger’s fake date, only to end up in exactly the same position with his assistant. He frowned, deeply, and put his hands on his hips.

“Sokka,” he warned. “I don’t care if they hate me, but I’m not being your _fake date._ I’m your boss. There’s a protocol here.”

“What? You’ve dated other people in the building before.” Sokka folded his arms, and Zuko’s eyes flitted down the tattoos.

“I have not.” Zuko lied, immediately regretted, because-

“Oh, want me to call up Jet from the mailing room? Or should I just play the eight messages he left for you that I had to listen to?” Sokka blinked a couple times, eyebrows raised.

“Jet…” Zuko began, and closed his eyes. “It’s different, because you work _for_ me. Jet works for my father. I’d be taking advantage of my position of power.”

“Well, good thing we’re not actually dating, then. It’s just one date. We can tell people things weren’t working out.” Sokka looked over to the door, and took a deep breath. “Look, man, I really need this. My sister’s been riding my ass all night about this. I just… I’d really owe you one.”

Zuko opened and closed his mouth a couple times, trying to say someone.

Sokka placed his hands in front of himself, clasped together, begging. “Like, I’d _really_ owe you one.”

Zuko took a deep breath. “I want it on the record that this is a terrible idea.” He put his hand on Sokka’s clasped ones. “But I suppose, after you listened to me this week, I can help you here. Just keep it PG.”

“You got it. Thank you.” Sokka smiled. Zuko forced down whatever he was feeling. 

***

It had almost been twenty minutes. Zuko had been given something to drink by Sokka, and brought around the room to meet various people. Nothing massive had happened, Zuko had managed to calm himself down a little. If people thought they were on one date, that was fine. No follow up, nothing massive, all good.

“This is Zuko,” Sokka had been saying. “He’s my date for the evening.”

The couple in front of them smiled and shook Zuko’s hand. One of the girls in front of him opened her mouth to speak.

“ _WHAT_?!”

Sokka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “So sorry. Zin, Talas, give us a moment.”

Sokka spun around and Zuko quickly followed suit. Oh, dear.

“I didn’t realise you knew Toph Beifong like this.” Zuko murmured, loud enough for only Sokka. The crowd was parting as Toph approached.

“You heard us organising stuff for Friday night.” Sokka hissed back. He brought his drink to his mouth.

“I assumed it was something to do with the Kyoshi Warriors Party. I hadn’t realised you were planning on not attending the event from the beginning.”

“I might have considered attending if someone had invited me- Toph! How are you doing?!” Sokka broke into a wide, fake smile. Zuko considered for a moment. Had he neglected to invite Sokka to the event?

“Please tell me I didn’t just hear what I think I just heard.” Toph folded her arms. “ _Please_ tell me this is some sort of joke.”

“You look lovely tonight.” Sokka smiled, trying to sidestep her. “Alright, see you soon!”

“Nope!” Toph stuck her arm out, manhandling Sokka back in front of her.

Sokka kind of had a point. Toph looked really nice- no longer in her suited office clothes, she wore a pair of dungarees over a loose green shirt. One buckle of her dungarees was undone, and when Toph folded her arms, she pulled the shirt a little, revealing a long line of purple bruises from her neck.

Sokka must have noticed them too. “Whao, who are _you_ here with? Your neck looks like someone’s just given you leech therapy.”

“Don’t deflect, asshole. Are you really here with Zuko?”

The rest of the party had gone back to their own business, leaving Zuko and Sokka to the wrath of Toph.

“Yes.” Zuko spoke up. Toph’s head snapped to him. “I am here with Sokka. We are here together.”

“What the hell, guys?” Toph hissed. “I didn’t think you guys… spoke outside of work.”

There was a pause. Toph was incredibly good at detecting lies. Zuko looked over to Sokka, who was wide-eyed. “Well, we didn’t. But I got a call from Zuko one day, out of the blue, asking to meet at a bar. And we talked, and it was nice.”

Zuko looked over to Toph.

“Hmm.” She huffed. “Really? Zuko asked _you_ to a bar?”

“Yeah.” Zuko nodded. “I did. I was… alone. I honestly needed someone to talk to, and Sokka listened. So…” Zuko tried to find a truthful way around this. “He asked me on a date.”

“This is weird, for the record.” Toph pointed a finger between them. “Like, I don’t understand what the hell is happening here. But the shots are kicking in, so I’ll leave you for Katara.”

***

Katara looked like she was trying to make Zuko’s head explode with her eyes.

“What _is_ that?” Sokka asked, kneeling down to look at something on the floor.

After Toph had left them alone, Sokka and Zuko had a little more to drink, before they’d been dragged off by Sokka’s brother-in-law to a small room at the edge of the apartment. What was clearly the bedroom was quite clean, with the exception of one rather large dog lying on the bed, and one… thing… curled up on the ground.

“Sokka!” Aang, the brother-in-law, rolled his eyes. “It’s that dog I was talking to you about!”

Zuko looked from the “dog” on the floor and looked back up at Aang. This was when he’d realised Katara was glaring at him. He quickly looked away again, but took a small step away from her.

“That’s not a dog, man.” Sokka stood up again, lips curled as he looked at the animal on the floor. “I don’t know what you brought home, but its not a dog.”

“I’m a vet, Sokka.”

“You’re clearly not a good one.” Sokka laughed. “Right, Zuko?”

_Don’t drag me into this_. Zuko shook his head. “I don’t wanna get involved.”

Sokka turned to Aang. “See? He knows I’m right.”

“He just doesn’t want to upset his _date.”_ Aang rolled his eyes.

At this moment, the dog on the bed opened its eyes. A mass of white fur, the dog stood up on the bed and made its way to Zuko. At eye level, Zuko could see how _beautiful_ this dog was. It lifted its head slightly, tilted it to the side.

“Oh. Appa doesn’t know how to feel about you, Zuko.” Aang chuckled a little.

“I’d understand that.” Katara murmered- not low enough that Zuko couldn’t hear it. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Aang elbow her. “Ow.”

Appa- the massive dog- seemed to make up its mind quickly. He licked up Zuko’s face, leaving a long trail of wet slabber over the side of Zuko’s face which wasn’t scarred. Zuko smiled out of habit, running a hand over the long fur.

“He likes you!” Sokka cooed.

Zuko looked over to Aang, Katara, and Sokka. The men were smiling at him. Katara was still glaring. Zuko let his hand fall and opened his mouth.

“Sokka gave me a bit of a rundown in the hallway. I don’t know what you’ve heard about me in the past.” He admitted, looking mostly at Katara. “I haven’t always been the nicest boss, or a good person. I'm pretty bad at being good. Sorry. I mean, I’m sorry if I ever gave you the impression I was neglecting Sokka. He's- I mean- I’ve always known how hard he works. I’m just not great at showing my appreciation sometimes. Like right now. I've- I’m working on it, though. This week has been really hard on me, and Sokka’s helped a lot with everything.”

“Is that why he’s never actually been invited to any work events? He plans them all, and never gets to go.” Katara asked.

“Katara!” Aang and Sokka chorused. Zuko shrugged.

“Honestly, I always thought Sokka had been invited. He’s the one who sends the invitations, and I assumed he’d always included himself in them. Truth be told, I thought he just didn’t enjoy the parties. I wouldn't have blamed him."

He looked away from Katara, and his eyes wondered over to Sokka, who was staring at him with a single raised eyebrow and a strange look in his eyes. “I should have invited you to the party this week. I should have invited you to them all, explicitly. I'm so sorry. I mean, you work so hard. You should get to see how your hard work pays off.”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, man. No harm, no foul. Technically, you got uninvited to this one. So-”

“The event got cancelled-”

“You got uninvited. Anyway, thoughts on the rat on the floor?” Sokka smiled. Zuko looked down to the ‘dog’ currently looking up at him with freakishly large eyes and pointed ears.

It really did not look like a dog.

“It’s a dog.”

Aang cheered. Katara raised her eyebrows, a small smile playing on her face. They turned to leave, and Sokka held Zuko back for a second.

“Did you mean all that?” Sokka asked, hand still warm on Zuko’s arm.

“Are you kidding me? No. That’s clearly a lemur.” Zuko sent a disgusted side eye to the dog on the floor.

Sokka barked out a laugh, putting his arm over Zuko’s shoulder. “See?! Three hours and six beers and you’ve already impressed half my family. I’m thinking of making you my permanent fake date.”

“Don’t push your luck, Sokka.”

“Seriously, though. You really impressed ‘em with that little speech.” Sokka began to lead them out, but Zuko held up a hand to stop him.

“I meant it. It shouldn’t take a scandal for me to appreciate your work ethic. It _didn’t._ I’ve always spoken highly of you to people on the board. You’re great at your job. I should have said something before. I honestly, really, should have said anything to you before.”

"The floundering to my family was payment enough for all this. You are terrible at apologies." Sokka smiled. 

“You’re pushing your luck again.”

“Well, third time’s a charm. _Please_ can I have a raise, seeing as you think I'm super duper great at my job?”

***

“You know, if Sokka had told me you were the one coming here with him, I’d not have let him.”

Zuko was pouring himself a final drink in the small kitchen. He spun around and saw Katara leaning against the fridge. She looked a little frazzled, a little drunk, but dead serious.

“I think that’s why he didn’t tell you.” Zuko shrugged. “I’m sorry.”

“Hmm. He seems to like you.” She said. “A lot.”

“I guess.” Zuko shrugged. _Fake date, fake date, fake date, fake date._ “He’s a very good host.”

“Not usually.” Katara said, leaning her head further. “He’s stuck by you all night, like some sort of weird limpet. Normally he’s running around the party on his own. Most of the time, his companion leaves without him noticing”

_Fake date, fake date, fake date, fake date._

“Wonder what makes you so special.” She lamented.

***

Recipient: crisis friend

_4:06am: how did your fake date go?_

**7:14am: surprisingly well. my ex didn’t even show up, the faker. how was your crisis?**

_10:16am: by the end of the night I forgot I’d had one._

**10:17am: well, that’s good!! Im glad we both had a good night.**

_10:18am: me too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sokka??? overreacting to someone sayng his ex might come over??? and planning strategically to impress her??? and it never happening??? what a mood
> 
> I’m not as happy with this one unfortunately! But I hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless, let me know what you think!
> 
> (Dw folks, suki is on her way, poor zuko has no idea what’s coming)
> 
> thank you all again for the kind words and kudos!! <3


	5. v

“How’s Zuko?”

Sokka sent a mental reminder to himself: _next time you ask someone to be your fake date, make sure they don’t end up charming the pants off your friends and family._ In the week since the party, he’d been inundated with questions about him by everyone. Aang, especially, seemed taken with Zuko- for reasons Sokka could not understand. They seemed polar opposites, but Aang would _not_ shut up about him. 

“I don’t know, man.” Sokka shrugged. “He’s been out of work for a hot minute, he said he’s moving or something.”

Aang raised an eyebrow, bending down to lift a pile of noodles in his mouth. Sokka had gracefully decided to meet the younger man during their lunch breaks, for what Sokka had assumed would be a friendly catch up. Instead, he’d been grilled with questions.

“You not helping him?” Aang asked, mouth full of noodles.

"He’d rather I was taking care of stuff in work, and he doesn't think we're there yet, I guess.” Blame on Zuko made it not Sokka's problem.

“I guess. Have you been on any more dates? Were they fun? Where did you go?” Broth dripped down Aang’s chin.

“Alright, Romeo, calm down.” Sokka threw a napkin over to Aang. “Wipe your mouth, you’re disgusting.”

“I’m just asking! He seems nice. Makes me think you’ve been lying about him all these years.” Aang laughed, taking the napkin and wiping the bottom of his face.

“I’ve not been lying, dumbass. I just didn’t know him well. This thing in work… well, you know what they say.”

“ _They_ say a lot of things, Sokka.”

“Well, I can’t tell you what they say, this thing in work is secret.”

“So why mention it?”

“I’m really regretting meeting you for my lunch break.” Sokka leaned back, crossing his legs and folding his arms. “I’m done talking about my job. How many cats have you neutered today then?”

“Come on! Invite Zuko to hang with us! We’ve got like 45 minutes left! It’ll be nice. You haven’t seen him in a while, _I_ haven’t seen him in a while.” Aang pouted. “It would be nice to see him again! I wanted to get to know him better.”

“If you like him so much, why don’t _you_ invite him?” Sokka scoffed.

“I don’t have his number.”

“Yeah, well-” The bell of the small café alerted the staff of a new customer, but Sokka gave it little notice. “I don’t want to bother him. He’s moving, he’s busy, he doesn’t need to-”

“Sokka?!”

Sokka felt his blood run cold as he turned around. Sure enough, standing at the door of the café was Zuko. Beside him, an older gentleman with a long beard smiled widely. There was a rosiness to the older man’s cheeks as he looked between Zuko and Sokka.

“Is this the friend you were telling me about, nephew?” He asked- his voice was a low rumble, but not raspy like Zukos. It was warmer, somehow. Calmer.

“Uh-” Zuko stammered, his eyes were still wide at Sokka. “Yes.”

It was like Sokka was frozen. It seemed physically impossible for him to move. Unlike the party, where he’d been expecting Zuko to show up looking nice, this had caught him completely off guard. The man was dressed _sweats_ and a baggy green jumper. Who gave him the _right_ to-

“Zuko!” Sokka’s inner rambling was cut off by Aang getting out of his seat and pulling over a couple of others. “It’s great to see you! Sokka and I were just talking about you! Come and sit with us!”

“Oh, we don’t want to impose.” Zuko’s eyes hadn’t left Sokka’s. “We were just getting some tea before we went to the vet.”

The Spirits were testing Sokka today.

“Is it with me?!” Aang asked. “I know you mentioned a dog- OH MY GOD.”

And Sokka broke eye contact with Zuko, finally able to move to look down. A leesh in Zuko’s hand led to a dog sitting paitently beside him. A beautiful rusty colour, long face, long body, long-

“This is my Long Dog, Jasmine.” The man beside Zuko smiled. “He has been ill, recently.”

The man was already heading to their table, Zuko still hanging out by the door. Sokka nodded to him, and Zuko eventually sat down beside them.

“He’s _beautiful”_ Aang cooed, watching the dog walk over to them. His wide eyes were matched with an outstretched hand, petting the dog as he nuzzled Aang’s fingers.

“Uncle named him after his favourite tea.” Zuko said. “Everyone hears ‘Jasmine’ and thinks he’s a girl. We’re heading to Southern Air Veternary, is that where you work?” The question was aimed at Aang.

“It is! Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of him.”

“Aang’s like, magic with animals.” Sokka finally contributed to the conversation.

“Well, I am glad to know our Jasmine will be in good hands. I’m Iroh, Zuko’s uncle.” He held out his hand to Sokka. Sokka grabbed it, shaking Iroh’s hand.

“Sokka, I’m-” He began, and then froze again.

“Oh, I know who you are! My nephew talks about his _boyfriend_ all the time!” Iroh smiled. “It is so nice to finally meet you, Sokka.”

Aang’s smile grew impossibly wide, and Sokka looked over to Zuko, who was finding a piece of napkin on the floor extremely interesting. Zuko was bright red, and Sokka found his own face heat.

“Iroh, have you been here before?” Aang asked. “I’ll show you what’s good!” He stood up and Iroh followed after him. “If you’re a tea fan, you’re in the right place!”

And suddenly it was Sokka and Zuko, accompanied only by the quiet breathing of the dog. The brief attraction to Zuko that Sokka may or may not have felt seconds ago had been replaced by confusion and anger.

“I need to ask you a favour.” Zuko muttered.

“You think?!” Sokka hissed. “At least you _knew_ you were _my_ fake date. One date, by the way. Why are we suddenly in a relationship?”

Zuko’s eyes wondered behind Sokka, obviously keeping an eye on his uncle. He leaned into Sokka slightly. “My uncle has been… worried about me. He knows what’s happening at work, and he knows I’m preoccupied a lot. He’s always- he’s concerned I’m really lonely, especially because I can’t tell anyone I might be dating about work. It’s isolating enough, not being able to tell my friends. But then I said ‘Oh, I can talk to Sokka about everything’, and he just- he assumed. And now, well.” Zuko took a deep breath.

“You know there’s such a thing as _correcting someone._ ” Sokka whispered.

“Oh, you’re definitely the pot calling the kettle black.” Zuko whispered back.

Sokka narrowed his eyes, and Zuko narrowed his back. A beat passed.

“So what?” Sokka asked. “Are we… doing this, then?”

“Doing what?”

“Fake… Dating?” Spirits, it sounded so _stupid._

“I mean, I don’t know. I just need my uncle to stop worrying about me.” Zuko was leaning forward, closer, quieter.

“Well, considering my friends already saw us at the party and your uncle used the b-word in front of my sister’s _husband_ , I guess there’s really no going back.” Sokka whispered. Honestly, this would be beneficial in getting his sister off his back, but he wasn’t in the mood to concede that point just yet. “Fuck sake, Zuko.”

“You started this.”

“Well, I can’t help but feel like you’ve raised the stakes, slightly.” Sokka couldn’t help from smiling a little. This was so, so, so _dumb._ “What, are we going to hold hands and kiss and _pretend_ to go for dates?”

“I don’t know, Sokka. I didn’t think I’d be running into you down here. I thought I was taking my Uncle’s dog to the vet.”

“ _Aang’s Practice._ ” Sokka's smile faded, replaced with a glare. “Nice job, bringing your dog to the only vet I've ever had a connection to. You know what? Fine. We’ll figure it out later, I guess.”

“I guess.”

They both sat back, glaring at each other. Aang and Iroh arrived back moments later, two pots of tea in hand. Aang sat back across from Sokka and Iroh across from Zuko. Whilst Iroh made himself busy pouring tea, Aang looked between Sokka and Zuko.

“So, weird vibe to come back to, guys.” He stated.

Zuko shot Sokka a look. If it was Sokka to speak, it was Sokka who would be taking advantage of the situation.

“I guess I’m just a bit _disappointed_ that my _boyfriend_ didn’t ask for my help when he was moving, is all.” Sokka sighed dramatically, sitting further back in his seat. He folded his arms and rolled his head over to Zuko, blinking innocently a couple of times.

“But you-” Aang began.

“It’s like I explained earlier, _honey_.” Zuko said, barely missing a beat. “You’re needed in the office.” He reached out and gave Sokka’s arm a squeeze. Unclear if it looked gentle or not to Iroh and Aang, but Zuko had a vice-like grip. Sokka pried each finger off of him.

“He is merely trying to support you, Zuko.” Iroh sagely offered, passing a cup of tea to his nephew.

“Mmm.” Zuko frowned, sitting back.

“Well, I suppose I should really be getting back to the office! Get ready to see this gorgeous guy!” Aang said, shoving a couple of noodles into his mouth and giving Jasmine one last pat on the head. “It was lovely to meet you, Iroh. And great to see you again, Zuko.”

“Likewise.”

Aang looked over to Sokka and gave him a look. Sokka rose from his seat, gathering his stuff. “Yes. I’ll walk you to the office. Have to get back to work, anyway. Nice to meet you, Iroh.” He said, holding his hand out to Iroh.

“And it was a pleasure meeting you, Sokka!” Iroh stood up. “I am afraid I’m a hugger, however.”

Sokka laughed. “Not a problem, sir.” He gave the man a hug.

Zuko, too, had rose from his chair. Iroh went back to his tea, and Zuko let Aang out of the small corner, standing in front of Sokka.

“Uh. Nice running into you.” He muttered.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Come on, _honey.”_

Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko, waiting until he could feel Zuko’s hands clasp at his back. The two stood like that for a second.

“You can let go, now.” Zuko whispered.

Sokka leaned back. As he passed Zuko’s face, however, he could barely resist giving the man a kiss on the cheek. Zuko’s face went bright red, his jaw clenched a little. Sokka winked.

“Call me, later.” Sokka smiled.

“Oh, no doubt about that.” Zuko said through gritted teeth, standing out of the way of Sokka.

On their way out the door, Sokka could hear a chuckle from Iroh.

“What a lovely man!”

“Oh, he’s something, alright.”

***

2 UNREAD MESSAGES: AANG

5:04pm: ok, just now getting time. What the hell was that at lunch? Did you really think you could distract me on the walk back by listing every cat you knew??? I didn’t realise you and zuko were Going Out????

5:10pm: c’mon, Sokka. It’s cute. 

**5:11pm: I didn’t realise we were telling people. I didn’t hide it from you on purpose.**

5:12pm: so,,, does that mean he’s coming over for the holidays?

**5:13pm: no**

5:14pm: what!!!! No!!!! 

**5:15pm: katara doesn’t even like him. he has an uncle he can spend the holidays with. I don’t know why he’d want to come with us.**

5:16pm: so??? He can ??? be with??? His boyfriend???

**5:17pm: go away**

Sokka sighed, sitting in his little apartment. He’d been waiting a long time for Zuko to phone him- both in work, surrounded by legal documents, and now here. At home. He needed a distraction. And his phone buzzed, bringing one to him.

_Recipient: MR NAN <AM??_

_5:20pm: crisis alert_

**5:21pm: oh spirits yes. Please distract me from my problems**

_5:22pm: my bed is too big for my room_

**5:23pm: im. Sorry?**

_5:24pm: *MR NAN <AM?? Has sent an attachment*_

**5:25pm: I**

_5:26pm: I’ve managed to take all the other furniture out to get it in, but now it takes up all my space. My room IS my bed._

**5:26pm: this is such a weird crisis. Where did you live before??? Who has that much room???**

_5:27pm: long story. I got this bed delivered so I could have new start on my new bed._

**5:28pm: it do be looking comfortable tbf**

_5:28pm: but now I have a wardrobe and dresser and bedside table in my living area._

**5:29pm: if you put the beside table in your doorway technically it still will be,,, bedside I guess**

_5:30pm: I already tried that. It looks disgusting._

**5:31pm: man I don’t know??? Return the bed? What size even IS that?**

_5:32pm: you have to promise not to laugh_

**5:33pm: no**

_5:35pm: its superking._

**5:36pm: WHY WOULD YOU ORDER A SUPERKING BED FOR THAT TINY ASS APARTMENT**

_5:37pm: I didn’t realise how super the super king is_

**5:38pm: you did this to yourself. Honestly, just sleep there tonight and return the bed. This isn’t a crisis this is just you being dum**

_5:39pm: that’s really rude_

**5:40pm: man, I have had a VERY LONG DAY. This has made me laugh very hard, and I thank you for that, but oh my god. The solution is simple**

_5:41pm: yeah, i just thought someone needed evidence of this happening to me. Im a mess_

**5:42pm: yeah, you are xx now what are you going to do?**

_5:45pm: ffs. Sleep tonight, call the bed place, return it for another bed_

**5:45pm: WHAT KIND OF BED**

_5:45pm: A SMALLER BED, YES I GET IT._

**5:46pm: good.**

**-**

_6:40pm: you said your day was tough?_

**6:41pm:** **you have no idea, mr man.**

_6:42pm: wanna talk about it?_

**6:42pm: not really. Wanna watch lord of the rings to distract me???**

_6:43pm: I suppose I can. Which one is the first one?_

**6:44pm: fellowship**

_6:44pm: of the ring?_

**6:45pm: you cant be serious**

_6:46pm: haha I’m just joking, don’t worry. It’s on now_

**6:46pm: oh good. You’re about to have the best 4 hours of your life**

_6:46pm: please say sike this film cannot be four hours long_

**6:47pm: shut up and watch it. The first part is very important.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i am LOVING the comments hahaha
> 
> as always, let me know what you think! 
> 
> thank you all so much for all the support btw, i'm just getting back into writing after a long time so I might be a bit rusty, but kudos and comments have been lovely!!


	6. vi

Zuko opened a file whilst he filled up his cup of tea. He set the kettle down, lifting the cup to his mouth. His eyes scanned the document in front of him. He raised an eyebrow as he made his way around the table.

He set the file down on the desk, sitting and pulling himself closer to the meeting table. Beside him, Sokka was playing a game on his phone, taking a well-deserved breather. If what Zuko was looking at was right, he may have a way out of this.

“This is interesting.” Zuko muttered. Sokka looked up at him. “Where did you find this?” 

Sokka shook his head. “I can’t remember. My brain has gone past being fried. I found so much stuff last week, I practically lived in the records room. Is it any good?”

Zuko hummed. “It could be.”

He grabbed hold of the arm of Sokka’s chair, pulling him over. Sokka yelped slightly. The two had agreed, tentatively, to put the _boyfriend_ talk on hold during work. But for some reason unknown to Zuko, couldn’t stop thinking about that cheek kiss from days before. He was a grown man for Spirits sake. Not only had he turned bright red- from sheer surprise- but Uncle had insisted on hearing Sokka’s entire life story after he and Aang had left (very little of which Zuko actually knew).

So, for the inconvenience, Zuko had tried to find some way to surprise Sokka the same amount. It didn’t seem to be working. Despite his yelp, Sokka braced himself against the table with a chuckle.

“Alright, what is it?”

“Here.” Zuko’s finger underlined a small, fine-printed sentence at the bottom of a contract. The contract had been drafted twelve years ago- just after Zuko’s sixteenth birthday, when he’d started working for the company.

“What am I looking at?” Sokka asked.

Zuko merely pointed harder at the sentence. There was _something_ about it. The way it was phrased was _weird._ “I don’t know.”

“Oh. Okay, uh, why do you think it’s important?”

“The day it was drafted. I’d just started here, part-time, to help my portfolio for college. Obviously, I have an employment contract. But I’ve seen it a lot.” Zuko’s father was constantly riding his ass about his work, often using the physical contract as a means of torture, threating Zuko with redundancy. Zuko’s finger ran over the fine print again. “This sentence isn’t on it.”

“What?” Sokka took a closer look at it. “I swear, this is the one I found in the records room. I pulled it out myself.”

“I’m not doubting you, Sokka.” Zuko muttered, taking a moment to breathe. “I think this is something we need to show Toph, maybe. I don’t know, it could be useful.”

“Yeah, probably.” Sokka smiled, picking the file up. “I can run it over to her now, if you want.”

“Maybe we should wait until we have a couple more things for her. But definitely keep it for her. That could be important. Maybe.”

“Anything weird. That’s what she said.”

Zuko started to make his way through some more of the large files and folders. Sokka had done an extremely thorough job- the records detailed every employee from the fourth floor’s history and movement in the company. Sokka, who refused to believe anyone but Ozai couldn’t have pulled this off, had recommended they start with his father. Zuko, however, knew better than to start digging so early into their investigation.

Zuko lifted a couple of other pages and handed them over to Sokka to send over to Toph. He came to a thick folder, and stopped short of opening it.

Sokka’s file.

“You pulled this?” Zuko asked.

Sokka, who had been typing up an email on his laptop, turned to Zuko. His eyes flickered over to the file in Zuko’s hands, and he shrugged. “Figured we had to check everyone. Maybe I did something a while ago that looks sketchy. Not that you would have given me a minute’s peace to do anything illegal.”

“I give you weekends and holidays free to do whatever you want.”

Sokka snorted. “Say that to last year’s Halloween party.”

Zuko’s finger curled over the front of the file. “I thought you never got invited to company parties.” He slowly opened the file.

“I don’t. But it was a Halloween Party-slash-mixer. It was just before you started the Kyoshi Warriors’ negotiations. I used to go out with the frontman.” He said nonchalantly. “Suki?”

“I know the names of the Kyoshi Warriors.” Zuko frowned. “I don’t remember seeing you at that.” Honestly, Zuko barely remembered the Halloween party. He and Azula had gotten into a large argument just before the party. She’d taken over the toast at the beginning of the night, taken the credit for the function, and Zuko had decided to take over the drinks table. He thought he’d remember seeing Sokka there, though.

“I don’t think you _could_ see, man.” Sokka said, turning back to his work. “Anyway, suffice to say, there’s a reason the Kyoshi Warriors weren’t exactly eager to switch over to us at the beginning. You made an impression.” He smiled to himself.

Zuko went wide-eyed. “What did I do?”

Sokka opened his mouth to reply, as the door to the meeting room swung open. A nervous Haru stood at the door, wide-eyed and shaking.

“Mr Zuko, sir. It’s-”

Haru moved out of the way as Ozai made an appearance at the door. He looked furious, fists clenched at his sides. Zuko’s stomach jumped instinctively. He held onto the side of the folder. Ozai stepped into the room slowly, eyeing up the two. Sokka had made no movement, Zuko saw, his hands frozen over the keys of his laptop.

“Father, I thought you said you wouldn’t be visiting us during the build up to the trial.” Zuko’s voice, wavering, failing to fight footing in his words. He could feel the blood draining from his face, pooling in his shoulders, elbows, fingertips.

“I planned on doing that. But I have had word from Li and Lo that your investigation team have picked up records petering to _my_ involvement in the company. I thought I made myself clear when this process began, Zuko.” Ozai leaned over the table, hands spread wide on the oak.

“Father, we haven’t-” Zuko began, and then it clicked in his brain.

_Sokka._

His eyes instinctively shot over to his assistant, who was still frozen. _Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me._

“Haven’t what?” Ozai’s lip curled. “Gone against your father? Tried to find information that doesn’t exist? Zuko, I know you’re embarrassed about what you did, but going to these lengths is disgraceful.”

Ozai looked over to Sokka. “Give us a moment?”

Sokka stuttered and looked over to Zuko. Zuko was seething.

“Of course, sir.” Sokka stood up, coughed once, and made his way to the door. He took one last glance at Zuko, before being ungracefully shoved out of the room by Azula. She promptly closed the door and spun on her heels, a devilish glint in her eyes.

“You’re in trouble now, Zuzu.” She practically purred.

“Azula.” Ozai warned, before snapping his attention back to Zuko. “Listen. I know you think you’re clever, and I know you think there’s a way out of this for you. I’m telling you right now, _you’re going in the wrong direction, boy.”_

“Yes, father.” Zuko muttered.

“Now, I’d advise you do two things. First, find the information you obtained. Give it back to Li and Lo, do not go near those records again. Secondly, take your stuff and get out of this building. You will no longer be working on your trial in this office.”

Zuko took a deep breath.

“Am I clear?”

“Yes, father.”

***

“Zuko, I swear, _nothing happened_.”

Sokka stood up as Zuko walked out of the meeting room. Zuko ignored him, walking into his office, and closing the door behind him.

On his own, Zuko took a deep, shaky breath. He pressed his back against the door, holding onto the cloudy glass with his fingertips. He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, willing himself to relax. His office, as undecorated and empty as it was, had always been _his space._ Uncle had asked him to start making an effort to fill it when he’d started working here. But all he’d managed to get was a couple of plants and two photos. One of him and Uncle, another of himself and his mother when Zuko was younger.

A small knock at the door made Zuko jump away from the door. He circled his desk and sat down.

“Yeah?”

The door opened a little, and Sokka’s head popped into view. Zuko sighed.

“I didn’t-” Sokka began. Zuko held up a hand and beckoned Sokka into the room. Sokka entered, closing the door behind him. “Zuko, really. I didn’t do anything. I got the files for people on the floor, I made _sure_ not to get any files on Ozai. I know I talked about it, I _know_ I did, but you told me not to, so I didn’t. The only think Ozai’s going to be involved in is signing off on employment contracts, I promise. If we knew what exactly was taken out, we can see _who_ signed them out and make sure that-”

“Sokka, shut up.” Zuko took a deep breath. “I… I believe you.” And he _did._ Nothing Sokka had done in the years he’d worked there made Zuko believe that he’d go against his orders. “I don’t know who took the files on my father out, but I know it wasn’t you. Or me.”

“Okay.” Sokka deflated with relief. “I’ll get working on finding out who-”

“Ah.” Zuko scoffed. “I wouldn’t get too excited. My father has informed me that no more trial prep is to take place in the building. He was just telling me how difficult it is going to be for us to get more evidence. Our key cards will only work until the end of the day, to let us out of the building. From then on, we have to work elsewhere. I’ve been instructed to pack my desk.”

Sokka walked forward a couple of paces, bracing himself on the back of the chair opposite Zuko. “What? Can they do that?”

“Toph can get what she needs. But we’re no longer allowed to work here. Not until the end of the trial. It makes sense.”

“That we can’t get evidence to protect ourselves?” Sokka asked. “That… makes sense to you?”

“For my father? Yes.”

Zuko’s phone buzzed in his pocket he retrieved it from his pocket and groaned.

_REMINDER: UNCLE’S BIRTHDAY DINNER- 8PM_

“Is everything okay?” Sokka asked.

“I require your help this evening. Uncle has been asking for you. It’s his birthday dinner tonight, would you mind joining me?” If Zuko’s day got any more overwhelming, he’d have to lie down. “I know, I’ve just told you that you can’t come into the office anymore, and you’re likely busy, and I dragged you into this _boyfriend_ thing, but I could really use some help.”

“Zuko, it’s fine. I’ll clear out the meeting room, bring all the files home with me. Just text me the address and I’ll be there.” Sokka smiled. “Busy day, huh?”

“You’re telling me.”

***

_Recipient: crisis friend_

_7:30pm: u up?_

**7:30pm: you did not just send me a ‘u up?’ text at seven thirty in the evening. I have a full time job, Mr Man. I’m up.**

_7:31pm: what would one get as a gift for a date_

**7:32pm: OOOOOOh???? Mr Man has a,,, Mystery woMan!!!**

_7:33pm: I’m gay._

**7:34pm: a Mystery MAN. That fits even better.**

_7:35pm: you’ve already made that joke before. And you’re being unhelpful again_

**7:35pm: alright alright calm down**

**7:37pm: I mean,,,, what does he like???? What are his interests??????????**

_7:40pm: hmm._

**7:41pm: okay well first of all why are you going on a date with someone you don’t know anything about. Do you have anything in common? Does HE like lord of the rings?**

_7:42pm: hmmmmm_

**7:45pm: if I were in front of you I’d slap you. I recommend not getting someone a gift until you know /SOMETHING/ about them. For example, I’d get YOU some dog food.**

_7:46pm: I would be unimpressed if you handed me a bag of kibble, crisis friend._

**7:46pm: BECAUSE yoU HAVE A DOG, MR MAN. There’s nothing more romantic than a practical gift, imo**

_7:50pm: id get you a dictionary_

**7:51pm: why do I feel like this is the leadup to an insult.**

_7:52pm: to fix your disgraceful spelling & because nothing you say ever makes sense to me <3_

**8:01pm: there it is.**

**\--**

**8:30pm: what did you end up getting him?**

_8:31pm: nothing. i didn’t have time in the end._

**8:31pm: rip him. did he get you something?**

_8:33pm: his presence was present enough. he’s saving me here. He’s gone to the bathroom and its been the most awkward 3 minutes of my life._

**8:35pm: maybe you should put out at the end of the night xxx**

_10:56pm: maybe you should shut up xxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes this one took a very loooong time to figure out. rewrote it like 6 times lmao. not my best imo but,,, next time,,, ooh nEXT TIME,,, 
> 
> As always comments are FAB! lemme know what you think!!


	7. vii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: Yue mentioned in the chapter, Sokka gets a reminder of her later into the chap. Dealing with death

Sokka had a mantra: it goes well until it goes bad.

When he’d played ice hockey in high school. It had been going really well- he’d made himself well known, had people scouting him. He didn’t _need_ hockey to get into college- his grades were more than fantastic, and he did a load of other stuff to fill up his extra curriculars. But the scholarship he would have received would have really helped his financial situation, and he enjoyed the sport as well. His large group of friends was centred in the hockey squad, and he’d loved the attention the captaincy gave him.

And then, in the middle of a game, a dirty tackle mixed with an awkward landing had fucked his knee. He’d been taken to hospital, had to go through surgery, and had spent the rest of the season away from the rink. He’d lost his scholarships, gone through months of physical therapy, and had to see all of his friends enjoy themselves without him. They’d grown apart, and Sokka had spent hours more in the library on his own than he did rink-side.

_It goes well until it goes bad._

His first job. After the injury, when he’d just started getting himself back on the ice again. Slowly, he’d been getting his strength back. He’d dropped a lot of stuff during the injury period, a hole was appearing in his extra curriculars, and they were looking more and more important to colleges. So, Hakoda had gotten him at the mechanic’s downtown. At first, it was just cleaning and filing for the small business. But Sokka had started to ask questions, knowing he’d wanted to do something in electrics and mechanics later on. Bato, the head mechanic, had been slow to answer at first, probably thinking Sokka was only interested in a couple of minutes of slacking. But soon, Sokka had caught on, and was able to advise a couple of customers towards the right treatments for their cars. Bato had given him a little more responsibility, and Sokka had loved it.

And then the place had been bought by a large company. Bato (and the rest of the team) had been fired, and Sokka had to spend the rest of his Saturdays at home.

And he told himself again: _it goes well until it goes bad._

And then.

Yue.

Yue, who he’d met by magic in his penultimate year at college. She’d been beautiful, kind, smart. He’d bumped into her after a class they’d shared together- the only class they’d shared together. She’d debated with the professor, a row away from Sokka, leaning forward and smiling and _killing_ any rebuttal the professor had for her. She’d stolen his heart.

He’d tried flirting with her a little bit- like he did with anyone who’s company he enjoyed. She’d laughed with him, taken his arm in hers, and walked to a coffee shop with him. Of course, she didn’t indulge his flirting, and he’d happily become her friend. She complained about her fiancé sometimes, he had a busy schedule and didn’t make a lot of time for her. He’d been some jerk from one of the frat houses. Any complaint Yue made led Sokka to threaten the jerk’s life. He’d only half meant it. Yue always silenced him with a _look_ , and the conversation moved on.

Slowly, Yue became one of his best friends. Not slowly. Very quickly. Within months, she’d attended a bunch of game nights, cinema trips, and dragged Sokka around the city to museums. He’d met the jerk fiancé (and yeah, he wasn’t a _jerk_ , he was just _barely there)_. Aang had taken to telling Yue a vet-related pun every time he’d seen her (“She’s not studying to be a vet, Aang.” “I know. I just think she’d appreciate the jokes” And dammit, she _did_ ). Katara and Yue had some kind of secret language Sokka could never figure out. It just seemed like they’d _look_ at each other and have a conversation (“What did she say?” “She didn’t say anything, Sokka. You’re in the room with us.” “I know you’re talking about _something_. I saw your eyebrow move. What are _you_ saying?”). He’d seen the day her fiancé had broken up with her, opening his door to her crying, holding a small box of her stuff the _jerk_ (officially a jerk again) had given to her.

And a few more months- this time a little slower. Where Sokka had to get her out of her dorm- bring _her_ to the museums this time. She started to, very slowly, be herself again. The summer had passed quickly enough, and they’d moved into a four-bed apartment with Katara and Aang.

And once night, they’d been drunk together at a Halloween thing. They’d been pressed together on the couch in the middle of the room, watching everyone get incredibly drunk and not realising how drunk they were themselves. People who left their half-empty drinks on the table would come back to find the drink emptied- Sokka and Yue making it their goal to not get up from the couch until absolutely necessary. Yue had been clutching a small cup of rum, laughing over the edge of it as a (incredibly pissed) Katara had lost _another_ round of beer pong to Toph. Sokka had leaned in, said something incredibly stupid, and she’d pushed him away. There was a bright atmosphere, everyone was laughing, and Sokka leaned back in, cupped a cheek with his hand, and kissed her.

A white rush of dread ran through him. Just as he was thinking _this is a terrible idea, someone please pull me away from the fabric of the universe and scatter my essence anywhere but here please_ , Yue had moved. Oh so slowly, she’d wrapped her fingers around his wrist, and kissed him back. For one glorious moment, his best friend was _right there_ , she’d felt the _same way,_ his heart was exploding, and it was a Halloween miracle.

And then, like everything, it went bad.

Sokka hadn’t been allowed to see her. Not even a week after they’d been wrapped on the couch together, Sokka was left alone in the waiting room of the hospital. She’d just… collapsed. Her father hadn’t allowed Sokka to see her because he wasn’t family. And Sokka didn’t know how long someone could keep crying, but it felt like he was in line for the world record.

In the end, the hospital had phoned Aang for him. He’d been dragged out of the hospital, destroyed and unable to keep himself upright. The full moon shone bright, and fucking hell, of course it did, because Yue was astrophysics student and of _course_ the moon was full the night she died.

Aang and Katara had placed him in his bed. And it had taken a long time to get out of it.

So yeah. For Sokka, everything went well. Until it went bad.

And Sokka had always prided himself for planning for when things, eventually, went bad.

And then he forgot.

\---

Sokka had been extremely impressed with the way he’d treated Uncle Iroh’s birthday dinner. Although he’d been too caught up helping Mr Man with his present-giving conundrum, he’d forgotten to get Iroh a present. No harm. He’d turned the charm on, listened to the dinner party conversation, interjected when he had to. He’d got a couple laughs, Iroh had poured him tea and let him have a couple beers, and he’d made sure to thank the man every half hour for his invitation.

It had helped greatly to walk into the room and see that he _knew_ half the guys at the table.

“Sokka!” Three or four people had called. Iroh’s eyebrows had shot up his head. Zuko’s seemingly lowered down his face.

Piandao- his old lecturer- had stood at the table and greeted Sokka with a large hug. Bumi, one of Aang’s friends (despite the large age difference) had insisted Sokka sat beside him.

“You’re not just saying that so you can prank me, are you Bumi?” Sokka had laughed, sitting beside the man and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Bumi had cackled. “You know me too well, young man! Now, would you like some salt?”

Sokka rolled his eyes and passed the (clearly tampered) salt shaker back to Bumi. “We don’t have any food yet.” He said, watching Zuko sit on his other side. Zuko was clearly extremely confused at the situation.

“I think you could do with salting the placemat.” Bumi passed the salt back, eyebrows wiggling. God, _how_ did he and Aang look the same when they did that?

“I don’t think it’s fair on the host if I pour salt all over his table.” Sokka passed the salt back to Bumi. He’d laughed, turning to Zuko, but doing a double take.

**Recipient: K-town big time**

**8:15pm: not gran gran’s ex being across from me at my boyfriend’s uncle’s birthday dinner**

“Pakku.” Sokka had coughed, nodding, turning back to Zuko.

Zuko, the giant disaster, had looked like he was going to throw up the whole time. Which, fair enough. This was the longest they’d spent in their charade. Sokka was almost convinced he’d let something slip. But any small insult to the workplace they shared, or his commentary of Zuko’s less-than-welcoming nature in the beginning of their employment was welcomed with hearty laughs.

The end of the night saw Iroh seeing his guests out, and Sokka and Zuko bringing dishes to the kitchen. Zuko had braced his hands behind him on the counter, and looked at Sokka for a couple seconds. In the clean-up, Zuko had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. Sokka didn’t let his eyes fall down to the long fingers clutching the counter on purpose.

“Thanks.” Zuko muttered.

“No problem.” Sokka smiled, piling the last of the plates onto the side. “Do you want me to start washing these up? I don’t want your uncle to have to wash dishes on his birthday.”

“No.” Zuko pushed himself off the counter, and shooed Sokka away from the dishes. “I’ll do them. You’ve done enough. Seriously, I don’t know how you were able to keep an entire table of old guys entertained for that amount of time.”

“I knew most of them, so it was easy.” Sokka shrugged, walking back into the small dining room. He sat at the table again, picking up his half-full beer.

“What the hell was that?” Zuko rounded the other side of the table, reached over for his drink, and pulled it towards him. “I’ve been hanging around those guys since I moved in with Uncle as a _teenager,_ I’ve never heard them talk about you.”

“It’s a long story, man. I mean, for one, Pakku was my Gran Gran’s _ex._ ” Sokka sat back, bringing his beer to his mouth. Zuko’s mouth fell open. “I know!” He laughed, taking a swig. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Zuko held up a hand. “You’re related to _that_ Kanna? I swear, I know more about your grandmother than I do about my own.”

“No.” Sokka held his mouth, preventing beer from spilling out. He eventually swallowed. “He’s _still_ mad?”

“Mad? She _left him at the altar!_ ”

Sokka pointed a finger at Zuko. “Hey! Two sides! He was a dirtbag. Said that when they got married, she was going to have to leave her job and become a housewife. Which, fair enough if she’d wanted it, but Gran Gran did _not._ She made that clear, but Mister Misogyny was all like ‘ooh when we get married, I’ll be in _charge_.’ What a prick.”

“Like she was faultless? Need I bring up _The Canadian?_ ” Zuko was smiling now, bright. His sleeves were still rolled at his elbows and Sokka was _not_ admiring his arms, but he did smile back.

“Oh, you guys just _love_ throwing the Canadian in our face.” He laughed. “If it weren’t for the Canadian, I wouldn’t be here, and you’d be at this dinner alone.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t mind if Pakku were more fun.” Zuko took a long swig of his drink. “I guess Kanna’s just his first love, you know. Tends to be a little raw.”

And it struck a bolt through Sokka’s head. _YueYueYueYueYueYue._

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Right. That’s officially the weirdest conversation of the night. Do you mind-?” Zuko nodded towards the door. “Like you know, it’s been a long day. I’m just going to do the dishes.”

“Oh, no! Sorry!” Sokka stood and grabbed his jacket. “I didn’t mean to overstay.”

“You didn’t. I just got hit with the exhaustion. I’ll text you tomorrow to let you know what the plan is with work. Obviously, you’ll still get paid.”

They’d rounded the table and approached the door. “Ah! No work talk.”

“Right.” Zuko rolled his eyes. The door opened and Iroh appeared on the other side, walking in.

“Sokka! I am glad I did not miss you leaving!” Iroh smiled. “It was lovely to see you again, although I admit I did not know we had so many mutual friends.”

“I’ll leave Zuko to tell you that story, sir.”

“Iroh.” The man corrected.

“Iroh.”

The man moved past the two and began rolling up the tablecloth. Zuko’s eyes widened and Sokka realised. He was waiting for them to say goodbye. Sokka shrugged and went for a hug, wrapping his arms over Zuko’s shoulders. Zuko reciprocated the hug. They parted slightly. Sokka wasn’t sure how Zuko felt about the last time he’d gone for the cheek kiss, he didn’t want to overstep again, so he stopped, his mouth just shy of Zuko’s cheek.

What surprised him was Zuko turning his face slightly and pressing his lips to Sokka’s. A chaste peck, and then Zuko unravelled himself from Sokka’s arms and pulled himself back. Sokka’s hands were still clasped around Zuko’s shoulders.

“Sokka?” Zuko smiled.

Spirits, why was he getting infuriatingly warm at a _peck_. He wasn’t _twelve._

“What?” Sokka asked.

“Can you leave?” And Zuko’s smirk was so _smug_ , he knew what he’d done. That bastard.

“I’ll just miss you too much, honeybun.” Sokka smiled brightly, brought his hands to the back of Zuko’s head, and pecked him on the forehead. “I’ll see you soon, sweetie.”

“Alright, get out.” Zuko laughed. Sokka waved as he was ushed out, and watched as the door closed. He took a deep breath. As he left the building, his phone buzzed.

_Unread Message: MR NAN <AM??_

_10:56pm: maybe you should shut up xxx_

***

A dim ringing noise woke Sokka up. He pushed himself up from his mattress, hands fumbling around to try and find his phone. Normally on his nightstand, he had to lift a pillow to find it.

_CALLER ID: ZUKO_

“Spirits.” Sokka groaned, swinging his legs around and planting his feet on the ground. He answered his phone. “Hello?”

“Hi. Sokka? Is this too early to be calling?” The raspy voice on the other end of the line seemed perfectly awake.

“I don’t know. What time is it?” He grumbled, pulling his phone away from his face and checking the time. He groaned louder as he returned the phone to his ear. “It’s five in the morning, Zuko. You tell me if that’s too early.”

“I just wanted to talk how we’ll be working from now on. Do you have a moment?”

“I have four hours of moments at the moment, Zuko. What is it?” Sokka grumbled. His mistake was definitely deciding to lie back on his bed. The soft mattress was too inviting. “Be quick. I’m going to fall asleep in, like, two minutes.”

“We could work from a café today, find our bearings. You know the place a couple of blocks from the office?”

“There’s a lot of cafés near the office.” Sokka pushed himself back onto his bed, lying horizontally across the midsection. “Which one?”

“The one with the stupid name.” He sounded annoyed now.

“I’ll buy you a horse if you can narrow it down, Zuko.” Sokka wormed his way back to where he’d left his blanket open. “One minute left.”

“I don’t know! Ugh. That _one_ we always get our stuff from. Office coffee run?”

“Deja Brew.” Sokka muttered, his eyes falling heavy.

“You owe me a horse. See you at nine. Sokka? Sokka? For fucks sake.”

Sokka did not hear Zuko hang up.

***

“You want to talk to me about why we’ve been sitting silently in this café for three hours, Zuko?” Sokka asked.

Zuko looked up from his drink.

“I see you look more alive than you sounded earlier.”

“That’s because you woke me at 5am to tell me to meet you four hours later at a café you didn’t know the name of. What are you drinking?”

“Tea.” Zuko lifted his cup to his mouth. “You’re not allowed any.”

“I didn’t want any. I was looking to see if you needed any more. Now I know the answer to that.” Sokka stood up, stretching his shoulders. “Do you want me to do anything, or are we just going to sit here for the rest of the work day?”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “It’s oolong. I’m waiting for something.”

“What could you _possibly_ be waiting f-” Sokka turned around and frowned. No way. No way. “No way.” He spun back around. “You’ve not been stalking out this coffee shop all day to see my ex-girlfriend.”

Zuko’s face was red. “Would you have come if I had told you?”

And Suki was walking towards her, hand-in-hand with a gorgeous girl. They stood beside Sokka. “Sokka!” Suki smiled. “I was not expecting to run into you here, randomly, in this coffee shop!”

Sokka frowned. “What?”

“Suki!” Zuko stood. “What a strange coincidence to see you with your girlfriend when I am here with my boyfriend. Why don’t you sit down?!” Zuko gestured to a couple of the chairs beside him. Sokka felt like he was going crazy. He looked between Suki, Zuko, and the new girlfriend.

“What is happening?” He asked. Suki pulled him violently into his seat. The girlfriend sat between Suki and Sokka. “Please tell me the girlfriend is as confused as I am.”

“Oh, yeah.” She nodded. “Ola. Nice to meet you.” she held her hand out. Sokka took it. “I thought we were getting coffee on our lunchbreak.”

“We are!” Suki said, loudly. Sokka lifted his hand, looked into his coffee cup, and back to Suki.

“Am I on something?” He asked. “What the hell is going on?”

  
“Imagine the coincidence!” Zuko half-yelled. “For us two couples to bump into each other at this coffee shop! How fun! And not planned!”

Suki laughed, loudly, “Too True, Zuko!” and then leant into the group. “Well, I reached out to Zuko last week.” Suki explained, voice low. This was _espionage mode_ , as Sokka had dubbed it. She was in the middle of a scheme.

Sokka looked over to Zuko. He nodded.

“I wanted some updated information about the guy we’re recording with. He’d just been promoted, and you know us, we like to know who we’re working with.” Suki looked at Sokka. “His name’s Jet.”

“Ugh, gross.” Sokka’s lip curled. “I hate that guy.” He looked over to Zuko. “You really were scraping the barrel with that one, Zuko.”

“Shut up, Sokka.” Zuko retorts.

“Guys? I’m telling my story.” Suki glares at the two. “So. Zuko gets back to me. He’s not allowed to talk to us about this stuff.” Suki’s eyes widened, obviously impressed with her storytelling. Her mouth drops, and she pauses.

“What stuff?” Ola asked. She looked unimpressed.

“Any stuff.” Suki says. “Says he’s been banned from talking to clients. Says he’s under investigation. I say to him ‘Oh! That explains why there was no Kyoshi Warrior’s party a couple weeks ago’ He says ‘yeah, I know.’ So, I ask if this is related to this phone call we got a while back from Mr Ozai himself-”

“Ozai phoned you?” Sokka asked. 

Suki had a shit-eating grin on her face. She nodded, slowly. “Yeah.” Suki said. “I figured he was just being nice. But uh,” Her eyes shot over to Zuko. “From what I’d heard in the past from people-” her eyes flashed back to Sokka. “Ozai’s not a man known for his manners. Ozai’s our boss.” She turned to Ola, pointing between them. Ola nodded.

“Right.”

“So, what, Ozai asks for when you’re signing onto the company for good? Gets all those sweet insider trading facts?” Sokka leaned into Suki.

“Insider what?!” Ola squeaked.

“Sokka, shut up.” Zuko hissed. “We’re trying to be covert.” 

“Oh, you’re trying to be covert in the middle of a coffee shop in the middle of a city? Nice one, Zuko. What are they going to think? Zuko and his assistant meet with a client to discuss the weather in the middle of a trial? Or did you forget what covert means?” Sokka hissed back, leaning back in. Zuko’s eyes darkened.

“I was thinking something more along the lines of Zuko and his boyfriend accidentally bump into Suki and her girlfriend,” He shot back. “Or did you forget?”

Suki, to her credit, pressed her lips together and didn’t say thing. Sokka wished the ground would swallow him whole. He leaned back, waved his hand to Suki.

“Suki, would you like to continue with your story?” He asked. She coughed.

“Yeah, so, Ozai phones me. Then he phones the rest of the gals. Some of us he asks the same questions to- you know, if we’re excited to sign onto the label, if Zuko’s treating us well, what we’re looking forward to, if we’re having a party. Some of us he asks different things. You know, do any press know when we’re joining the company? Is there a media blackout? When is the announcement coming? I thought he was being thorough about the company or making sure we knew what we were doing. But I remember everything you’d told me in the past, Sokka. You know, about the Sozin’s being dicks. I connected a couple dots. Then, I asked Zuko if there was anywhere we could meet where I could, like, show you the evidence?” She procured a phone from her pocket and set it on the table.

There was a silence.

“I didn’t say all Sozin’s were dicks.” Sokka said to Zuko. Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Suki.” Zuko started “Thank you so much for meeting us. I think it would be great if you kept your phone at the moment. Do you know our lawyer, Toph Beifong? She’s great. I’ll give you her number. She’ll tell you what to do.”

“Thanks, Zuko.” Suki took the card. “So, while we’re here. Anyone want a muffin?”

Sokka did.

It turned into a weird conversation- for the remainder of Suki and Ola’s lunchbreak, they talked about anything else. Ola, it turned out, didn’t work for the Sozin label, but was a lighting designer for the Kyoshi Warriors. She was dry witted to Suki’s explosive comedy, calm when Suki got excited, and bashful when Suki gushed about her.

“Ola’s one of the best light designers ever. Remember a couple years ago, we did that show up north? Remember, Sokka, you said the lights were really good?”

Sokka could not remember this. “Uh, yeah. I think so.”

“All Ola. She’s so good.” Suki smiled. Ola turned a dark red colour, and shoved a large bite of muffin into her mouth. Sokka chuckled.

“So, when did this happen?” Suki asked, pointing between Sokka and Zuko. Sokka let out a long breath.

“Oh. Not long ago. We just…” Zuko paused. “Needed each other at the same time.” He shot Sokka a look, and Sokka snorted.

“That’s true.” Sokka laughed. “Zuko asked me to be his boyfriend after the first date.”

“Hey!” Now Zuko was turning bright red, before turning to Suki. “Our first date was meeting Katara and Aang.”

“Oi!” Sokka threw a piece of muffin at Zuko, and laughed. “Last night, Zuko made me-”

Before he was able to tell the story of the dinner party, Suki held her hands to her ears. “I don’t wanna _know,_ boys.”

Ola’s phone chimed, and the two girls looked at each other. “That’s us.” Ola smiled, standing up. “It was nice to meet you, Sokka. Now I know you have a boyfriend, I feel much less awkward meeting you. Suki talks about you all the time.”

Sokka smiled and gave Ola a small hug. “It was nice to meet you.”

Suki came up to him next, hands on either side of his face. “You okay?” She asked.

“I’m fine, Sukes.” He said, and ruffled her hair. “Get back to work. You’re on the company’s money, now.”

“Ah, you’ve been spending too much time with the brass.” Suki laughed, pushing him away. She waved at Zuko, and the two headed out the door.

“I could have told you about Suki beforehand.” Zuko sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “No harm, no foul. I’m glad she’s happy. I would like to ask that we retire from the coffee house and go to mine for the rest of the day. To do some work, please. My butt is sore from sitting in this café chair all day.”

“No problem.”

***

Recipient: MR NAN<AM??

**3:45pm: howd it go with your hot date last night????**

_4:01pm: im in work_

**4:02pm: did you put out????**

_4:03pm: I don’t put out when my boyfriends meet family unfortunately_

**4:04pm: what a big step. You must really like him.**

_4:05pm: I barely know him_

**4:06pm: do you know what gift you’re gonna get him yet?**

_4:07pm: an interior decorator._

Sokka laughed obnoxiously loud and covered his mouth. Zuko, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table, raised an eyebrow.

“Are you looking at memes when you’re supposed to be contacting our lawyer?” Zuko asked.

“No.” Sokka shook his head. “I would never look at memes during office hours, Zuko.”

Zuko rolled his eyes and went back to his own phone- brows furrowed. Sokka smiled.

“What’s got you so annoyed? Another client reach out and tell you your daddy’s been calling them?”

“No.” Zuko pressed his hands to his eyes. “Although I think if I have to read another email on my phone I’m going to combust. Should we call it a day?”

“Sure. I’m probably going to head out with Katara and Aang later, if you want. Get a couple of drinks. Aang is your biggest fan, so you coming along with us would actually be a huge favour.” Sokka smiled, sitting back.

“I think that can be arranged.” Zuko smiled. “Send me the details.”

***

The drinks went well. Sokka found himself leaning on Zuko’s shoulder when people brushed past them, and he didn’t hate the contact. Zuko, himself, even seemed to enjoy himself. The music was achingly loud, speaking was difficult unless you were extremely close. Aang and Katara had been yelling over the table to them (“Wait, Pakku was _at the dinner party?!”)_. They’d enjoyed a long conversation until Katara and Aang had gone to the bar together to get drinks.

Sokka noticed, in the low lights of the packed bar, that Zuko’s eyes were gorgeous. That Zuko, really, overall, was gorgeous. It reminded him of the first night they’d had drinks together- a little over two weeks ago. He realised, astonishingly, that he _liked spending time_ with Zuko.

“I like spending time with you.” Sokka said, leaning in, speaking into Zuko’s ear. Zuko turned and smiled. Sokka leaned back.

“Is that such a surprise?” He asked. Sokka shrugged.

“You’re different when you…” Sokka closed an eye, scrunching his face up. “Roll your sleeves up.” He said, pointing to the sleeves. Sure enough, they’d been rolled up to Zuko’s elbow. “When you’re not working.”

“Would you want me to be the same when I’m working and when I’m not?” Zuko asked. The two had leaned into each other’s shoulders, speaking between them. Out of the corner of his eye, Sokka could see Katara and Aang, now back at the table, looking at them.

“No.” Sokka shook his head slightly. “I don’t think so.” Their noses bumped slightly, and they moved away from each other a little bit. “But I think I wished I’d known you a little better before.”

“What do you want to know?” Zuko asked. “I’ll tell you.”

“If you didn’t have to work at Sozin’s, what would you do?” Sokka asked.

Zuko closed his eyes, smiling slightly. Sokka moved back into his space, a hand coming up to Zuko’s shoulder, foreheads pressed together. Everyone complained about this- once Sokka had just about enough to drink, he was extremely clingy.

“Come on, what would you do?” Sokka asked.

“I’d like to go back to school. Do a literature degree. Or maybe a joint-honours with theatre. I’d like to listen to music and not…” he sighed. “Not think about it for once. I’d like to relax.”

“You wanna relax?” Sokka asked. Zuko’s eyes met his.

“Yeah.” He whispered. For a second, Sokka thinks he sees Zuko’s eyes dip down to his lips.

“Spirits, me too.” Sokka laughed. Zuko laughed with him.

“Hey!”

Sokka turned slightly- forehead still pressed to Zuko’s- to his sister and Aang. Katara looks angry. Aang is looking between Sokka and Zuko with an amused grin on his face.

“We’ve been trying to talk to you for _ages_.” Katara chastises. Sokka’s eyes drift to Aang’s face. Aang shakes his head, points to Katara, mimes ‘All Her’. “Zuko, you live closer to us than Sokka, right? We’re getting an uber. Do you want to come with us?”

Zuko separates from Sokka. Sokka leans back. “Sure. Sounds good. I should probably stop drinking.”

“Sokka, are you good to get home?” Katara asked.

“I’m good to get home.” Sokka shrugged. “I’ll have another drink, head back home. Like a good boy.”

Katara gave him a pained look. “Sokka-”

“I’m not going to wake you up at three a.m. this time.”

“Okay.”

After the group had left, Sokka had remembered the feeling of Zuko’s forehead against his, the easy conversation, the meeting with Suki, the investigation. The past two weeks had wrecked him.

He downed his drink.

***

**Recipient: MR NAN <AM??**

**3:07am: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH????**

_3:07am: oh, for the love of God._

**3:08am: Lofk, I kwnOW it’s lATE????, hit I need you to pick eke up?**

_3:09am: do we even live in the same place?_

**3:10am: Republic City?**

_3:11am: right. I guess so then. Do you mind if I phone you once I get in the car? So I know where exactly I’m going, and I know you’re not freezing to death._

**3:11am: okey doekey articlwltikie**

The phone rang

**CALLER ID: MR NAN <AM???**

“Hello?” Sokka smiled into the phone. Even drunk, his heart pounded a little in anticipation to hear the sound of ‘Mr Man’s’ voice for the first time. “This is your crisis friend.”

“Sokka?”

And that wasn’t a new voice. That was a voice Sokka knew very well. Through a fog of liquor and exhaustion, Sokka's breath caught in his throat. He clutched onto the ground below him, holding his phone closer to his ear.

“Zuko?”

So yeah, _it goes well until it goes bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAh. Okay. That genuinely took HOURS to get done. I'm excited to see what everyone thinks! PLEASE let me know! Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, I wasn't sure about the middle of it but I think it worked in the end! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make me very happy.<3


	8. viii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: very drunk person, zuko's existentialism (he's having a yikes)
> 
> yknow those 'everyone is a mess' tags? yeah thats whats happening.

“Zuko?”

Zuko’s fingers loosened, shock washing over his body in cold terror. The phone slipped out of his hand as he moved himself away, slid across his dashboard against the windscreen, and shot onto the chair before finally landing on the floor.

Zuko pulled the seatbelt closely around him, tight material stinging between his fingers. _Holy Shit. That was Sokka._

“Hello?” The voice rang out, muffled and echoing. In the hubbub, Zuko must’ve pressed the speaker button. But the voice was definitely Sokka, and he was definitely wasted. “Zuko?! Is that _you?”_

Zuko took a deep, shuddering breath. The universe was cruel. This was the only way to explain it. Of _course_ , the random number he’d texted one night had been Sokka. Of _course,_ the ‘Crisis Friend’ who needed a fake date was _Sokka._ The situation was giving him a headache.

Zuko groaned. He was such an _idiot._ He’d been caught up in the craziness of the lawsuit and the pretend relationship, he’d lost himself in the easy conversations he’d had with ‘Crisis Friend’. He’d enjoyed talking to the man about nothing. He _liked_ the back-and-forth between the two. He was starting to feel _comfortable-_

“Zuu-ko?” Sokka asked. “You there?”

Zuko coughed. “Uh. Yeah. I’m here. Where are you? I’ll come and get you.” Because he’d promised to come and get his crisis friend. And, oh, Spirits, _Sokka was crisis friend. He’d just told Sokka that he needed an interior decorator._

“You okay, man?” Sokka asked, voice crackling out from the phone’s position on the floor.

No.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll, uh. Where are you?” Zuko asked, reaching for his phone on the ground.

“Club Agni. It’s-”

“I know it.” Zuko replied. Club Agni was _not close_. He suddenly understood why Katara had tried to make Sokka go home earlier. This couldn’t have been fun to deal with a lot. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Can you stay on the line so I know you’re alright?”

“I’m fine? I’m, uh.” There was a pause, and he could hear Sokka scoff out a laugh. “I’m okay.”

“Okay.” Zuko placed his phone in the space below his radio, pulled his car out of its parking space, and made his way through the bright city. He saw people stumbling out of bars, holding onto lampposts, throwing up into gutters. _God, anyone of those disgusting strangers would have been fine. It had to be Sokka._ “How did you even get to Club Agni? I thought you were going to have a drink and go after the bar.”

“Yeah. I thought so too. I don’t know.” Sokka said through the phone. His voice was quieter, like he’d moved away from the speaker. “They know me here. So.”

“Okay.” Zuko’s fingers unwrapped and rewrapped around the steering wheel. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, gulping down whatever had pitted in his throat. “I mean, I know you probably don’t want to talk to me about it. It’s probably work-related. But.”

_Maybe it’s not work-related. Maybe it’s the fact we’ve been texting each other without knowing about it for weeks whilst also fake dating each other whilst also planning a case against our lawsuit. I’d be okay to talk about that. I don’t know what the fuck I’d say, but I think maybe we should talk about it._

“Uh. Well. It’s other stuff. I don’t really wanna bore you with the deets.” The man was slurring slightly over the phone.

Zuko checked in every now and again, but largely spent the entire ride in his head. Sokka’s answers were blank, mostly. One-word affirmations that he hadn’t passed out. Zuko was okay with that, his thoughts were running around his head too quickly for him to keep up any proper conversation.

_Spirits, Zuko. You can never have anything, can you? Even the stranger on your phone you got stupidly attached to is working for your father- working directly under you. Of course, it’s Sokka, who’s already doing too much for you, pretending to be in a relationship with you to get people off your back, working on a case with you. Of course, Sokka’s your crisis friend. Of course, he’s had to put up with you day and night. Just wanted one friend who I didn’t have to be Zuko Sozin for. Can’t even have that._

Eventually, he rounded a corner.

“I’m here.” He said.

Sokka was sitting with his back to a small sign, phone pressed to his eat, one hand dug into the gravel under him. His head was hung low. As Zuko’s car crawled closer, he looked up.

“Mystery man.” Sokka swayed a little, phone still at his ear. “Not such a mystery anymore.”

Zuko turned off and then stepped out of his car. As he closed the door, he saw Sokka shaking the gravel off his hand and standing up. He pocked his phone, and Zuko noticed Sokka was wavering slightly, swaying back and forth. Sokka took a step forward, and before Zuko realised, he was rushing forward and catching Sokka.

The two froze. Sokka’s biceps were in Zuko’s hands, their faces close together. Sokka was the first to adjust himself, trying pushing himself away from Zuko, but stumbling again. Zuko caught him a second time, eyebrow raised.

“Hey.” Sokka whispered.

“Hey yourself.” Zuko whispered in return. “You don’t look so hot.” He manoeuvred his way around Sokka. He slung an arm around Sokka’s waist and pulled one of Sokka’s arms around his neck.

“I drank too much.” Sokka whispered, sheepish. His head was hung low, his hair stuck together in places. His face, swaying forward towards Zuko as they took a step towards the car, breathed mixed scents of alcohol. Zuko scrunched his face.

“You don’t say. Your breath smells like you drank the whole bar.” Zuko adjusted Sokka, walking around the car to the passenger side.

“I think I did.” Sokka sighed. “Sorry about this, man. Mr Man. You shouldn’t really have to see me like this. Spirits, what a mess. I wouldn’t have phoned you, but I think if I showed up at Katara and Aang’s in this state one more time she’d kill me.”

Zuko pressed Sokka into the side of the car, opening the passenger door with his spare hand. “It’s fine. You know… you could have phoned me.” He said.

Sokka frowned and tilted his head slightly. His body slowly started to tip in the direction he’d tilted his head, and Zuko stabled him with both hands before he fell to the ground.

“I did phone you.” Sokka said. “You’re here.”

“Right.” Zuko sighed. “No. I mean, you could have phoned _me._ You phoned a stranger you’ve been texting, who you didn’t know the name of, before you knew it was me. If you would have just phoned me, I would have come.”

“I didn’t think ‘Rescue from outside a club’ is on the fake boyfriends list of acceptable moves.” Sokka replied. His head was tilting again.

“I still would have come.”

“Clearly.” Sokka scoffed. “I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t want to see anyone I knew.”

Zuko nodded curtly. He could empathise with that feeling.

He tried to help Sokka into the passenger seat. This included a lot of fumbling, and Sokka’s leg slipping onto the side of the door. Zuko dipped to catch him, a recurring theme of the evening, and Sokka groaned. Zuko rested him on the seat eventually. “You good?” He asked.

“I think I can manage the seatbelt, captain.” Sokka glowered in response. Somewhere, somehow, in the past couple of minutes, Zuko had clearly stepped on a nerve.

He slipped into his seat and looked at Sokka. _I think I can manage the seatbelt, my ass._ Sokka was fumbling with his seatbelt, fingers numbing slipping out of grasp. The seatbelt slipped back into its position and Sokka grumbled to himself, pulling again. Zuko watched the process repeat itself a couple more times before he intervened.

“Sokka, let me just-” Zuko reached out. He took the seatbelt and pulled it away from Sokka. “Let me help.”

Sokka closed his eyes. Zuko tried to move over Sokka’s body to click the seatbelt into place. Interrupted, of course, because Sokka had decided to mumble to himself and rub his face. “Put your arms down. What were you saying?” Zuko asked.

“Nothing. Doesn’t matter.” Sokka shook his head, lowering his arms. Zuko reached over Sokka and plugged the seatbelt in, one hand bracing himself at the back of Sokka’s chair. As Zuko came back up, Sokka caught his hand. “Sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Sokka stopped. Sokka’s hand was, rightly, freezing. This close, Zuko could see bags under Sokka’s eyes, framed by the hair hanging around his face. The hair itself was sticking together, likely a consequence of sweat and spilled drinks. But Zuko caught a small look of something in Sokka’s eyes that was all too familiar.

Despair.

“Don’t apologise. What’s up?” Zuko asked. He tapped the side of Sokka’s hand with his thumb reassuringly, the only movement he could make as his body was hanging over the centre console.

Sokka took his hand away from Zuko’s and clenched his jaw. Tears started to form in his eyes and he took a deep breath. Zuko was wholly underprepared to deal with this. He’d had less than an hour of sleep.

“Sokka-” Zuko began, but Sokka shook his head and pushed Zuko away from him.

Zuko complied.

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Sokka whispered, sniffing. “Just wanna go home.”

“Okay.” Zuko nodded, starting the engine. “I can do that.”

Zuko drove the rest of the way in silence. He helped Sokka up the stairs of his building in silence. He unlocked and opened Sokka’s door in silence. He helped Sokka into his room in silence. All the while Sokka did little to move, little to speak. His eyes always seemed on the verge of tears, but nothing ever came of it.

It wasn’t until Zuko stood at the edge of Sokka’s room, ready to leave after bringing him a glass of water, that he spoke.

“Sokka?” Zuko asked.

There was a muffled groan from the bed. Zuko took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “That I’m not… that… I’m probably not what you…” He stopped speaking. “Do you think you’ll remember any of tonight?” He asked. “Like, do you want to talk about-” _Maybe the breakdown you’ve clearly been having for the past forty minutes? Or other, text-related things?_

The bed stilled for a second, and the blankets were thrown up. Sokka pressed himself up on one hand- his eyes weren’t open, but his brow was creased and his top lip curled.

“If past experiences are anything to go by, I’ll be lucky to remember seeing you. Thank the Spirits.” He sighed, falling back onto his mattress, pulling his blanket over his face and stilling again. “Just wish you didn’t know,” he muttered, Zuko assumed mostly to himself.

And, right.

He didn’t want Zuko to know.

So Zuko decided to pretend he didn’t.

***

ONE UNREAD MESSAGE: Sokka

**8:20am: my apartment for work?**

***

Zuko tapped on the door gently. He held a coffee in one hand and took a tip of the tea in his other. He’d resounded himself, during the night, to pretend he was unaware of the revelation that had been made the night before. His crisis friend was his crisis friend, and Sokka was Sokka. Two completely different people. Sokka had made it perfectly clear he didn’t want to talk about it, didn’t want to know, and Zuko owed it to him to pretend he was nonethewiser.

Afterall, Sokka was already doing so much for him. It was only fair Zuko did this.

  
And if it meant he got an actual, real life, human friend. A friend who actually wanted to talk to him outside of his job because he _liked_ talking to him, not because it was _Zuko Sozin,_ or _Ozai’s son,_ or _A Fake Boyfriend?_ Well, that was perhaps a bonus.   
  


The door opened and Sokka looked, well, completely fine.

Obviously just showered, his hair was pulled up in its usual wolf’s tail. He stood back, smiling, and let Zuko into the apartment. Zuko stepped in, handing Sokka the coffee.

“For your headache.” He muttered, walking into the room and sitting at a seat by the table. He pulled out his laptop, before looking up at Sokka.

Sokka’s brows were furrowed. He closed the door and headed to the table, sitting across from Zuko. Zuko took a deep breath. _We’ve practised this, Zuko. Calm down._

“My headache?” Sokka asked.

“You were pretty drunk when we left you at the bar. I figured you’d be a little fragile today.” Zuko admitted, smiling. His hands clasped together in front of him, and Zuko smiled a little. There was a pause.

Seconds passed. Sokka’s eyes narrowed for a tiny moment, before his face fluttered into a lazy smile.

“Are you _kidding?!_ ” Sokka laughed. “You guys left me at the bar _super early._ I came home and made food and slept like a _baby_. What do you take me for?!” He snorted and took a long drag of his coffee. “Good coffee, though, thank you.”

“Duly noted. Sokka can handle his liquor.” Zuko nodded. His heart was in his throat, the rest of his organs felt like they’d fallen through his ass. “I’ll remember, next time.”

“You better. What’s on the agenda today?” Sokka asked.

“Well, Miss Beifong said she’d be by later to talk over some of the stuff you sent her. I think that we’re due a call from a couple of the company’s other lawyers. Mostly just reading. Sound good?”

“Sounds great. Oh, two seconds.” Sokka stood up and walked over to his counter. He reached into a cupboard, and pulled out a small plate. “Brownie?”

“It’s nine in the morning, Sokka.”

“But they’re to thank you for last night.” Sokka pouted.

“What about last night?” Zuko asked. His whole body slowly started to heat.

“Coming with me to see Katara and Aang? I am greatly indebted. Brownie-level indebted.” Sokka waved the plate in front of himself. “I don’t make these for just anyone.”

“You _made_ them?! How long have you been _awake?”_ Zuko asked. Body heat returning to normal, Zuko took a look at Sokka. There was no trace of the night before on the man at all. He’d woken up and made _brownies,_ for Spirits sake. Zuko was starting to doubt if the night before had happened at all, or if he’d had some kind of fever dream.

“Long enough.” Sokka smiled. “Brownie?”

“Not for breakfast.”

“If I put some milk on it, will you have it as a cereal?”

“I will not.”

“Boo!”

***

ONE UNREAD MESSAGE: crisis friend

**12:30pm: so I feel like I should apologise**

_12:31pm: go on?_

**12:32pm: I read the messages.**

_12:32pm: ah._

**12:33pm: Man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you in that position.**

_12:35pm: its okay._

**12:36pm: no, it’s not. I’m not going to do it again. I’d completely understand if you blocked my number and forgot I existed and went about your life like a normal person. I don’t know what state I was in last night, but I know it wasn’t a good one.**

_12:37pm: it’s fine. Seriously. Please forget about it._

**12:40pm: fine. But that counts for at least THREE crises. So, I mean, if you ever need to be drunkenly collected from anywhere, let me know.**

_12:41pm: I think I’m good._

**12:42pm: you sure?**

_12:43pm: we’re good, crisis friend._

**12:45pm: okay, mr man.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting!! But i promise, it will (hopefully!) be worth it. 
> 
> As always thank you so much for the support! Any comments are loved (i love knowing what you all think) , I know you were all excited for the clownery to be over but the clownery is now clownery 2 electric boogaloo.


End file.
